The Forgotten Huntsman
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: He was left for dead and was forgotten but when he came back with new power how will beacon academy react to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is animationwrestlingfan101 here with a new story with a mix of Naruto, Rwby, and Kingdom Hearts hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything if the following so let's begin**

 **The Forgotten Huntsman Ch 1**

 **We hear the sound of female voice narrating a old story.**

 **Narrator: "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."**

 **We see a man with orange hair wearing a white coat with a bowler hat with a group of men wearing black coats and sunglasses to a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn"**

" **So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**

 **Then a soft yet stern voice took over as if it was his turn to read.**

 **Male narrator "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**

 **Then a dark voice spoke "And will be there to set the battlefield and obtain what I couldn't before My heart's."**

 **On top of a building we see a black and purple portal appear and out came a man wearing a black coat with the zipper going down to his knees with black gloves and boots with his hood covering his face. He stared where the man and his group were going into but then one of the men crashed to the window with a girl behind him. The girl was wearing a red coat and what looked like a battle skirt and boots with black and red hair. When he saw what the girl was holding what he saw was it turning into a big scythe and was easily beating the men down. He saw the man with the white coat pointing his cane towards her and saw a flare shooting out. Out**

 **Of instinct he quickly summoned two purple and white crossbows (1) and shot two white arrows that the blow. The girl looked where the shot came from but she saw no one. When she turned around he saw the man going up on the roof. She used her scythe as a boost to get her up and saw the thief jumping in a bullhead but was stopped when the threw a red dust crystal and shot it which caused an explosion. However when the dust settled hey saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a white shirt with a cape behind her with what looked like a riding crop as a wand. She used the debris as ammunition to stop it but it wasn't as a stranger shot a fire blast at them and escaped. As soon as it was safe the man in the black coat fired a barrage of arrows straight at the blonde woman but she moved at the last second. They saw him and began to fire back but the man activated a portal and left the scene. "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" The girl said behind her in plea yet in awe leaving the huntress being annoyed.**

 **The portal opened and saw the man walking next to cliff with a tombstone in front of him "Thus kindly I scatter." Summer Rose the words were as he stared at the stone. "I've been to see her she looks a lot like you down to the very weapon she battles with." "If only it was only in more capable hands. If you were here now you would have been proud." "The scythe what beautiful weapon." As he finished that sentence a whole pack of beowolves were all surrounding him. "What a nuisance these creatures have become to be" He raised he hand up and a cherry blossom fell to his palm only for it to turn into a massive scythe with a pink blade with a white cross (2).**

 **(Insert the 13th struggle)**

 **The pack of grim were all running towards the man in the coat but as they got closer he ran towards them. "Pitiful grimm, mindlessly wandering and killing. The rage of the huntsman releases those creatures out of their rampage. They gather in darkness, masterless and free." As he cut down every single one until there was only one. "And when all is set and done I will truly and finally exist." After that there was silence as the wind blew down his hood down. Out came a man with shoulder length white hair and orange eyes while his face has a set of three whiskers. He was walking back to the stone and saw a few bullheads heading towards beacon academy. "Well it seems that the fool Ozpin will have new students this time, well then let's go see who will help me achieve my goal. He open the portal and stepped to it going to the place where his journey began.**

 **AN: hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of the forgotten huntsman if you haven't guessed yet I was able**

 **to put a mix of kingdom hearts, Naruto, and rwby. Naruto will have the power of the organization 13 I will give him extra power but not yet thank you comment,like, and share thank you.**

 **An: (1: xigbar's arrowguns**

 **(2: Marluxia's scythe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone animationwrestlingfan101 here with a new chapter of Huntsman for everybody. Disclaimer I own nothing...sadly.**

"Bold **"-normal speaking**

 **Bold- text**

" **Bold"- the man in the coat talking, or speaking through something.**

" _ **Bold"**_ **-thoughts.**

 **The forgotten Huntsmen CH 2**

 **Ruby didn't know how to feel at the moment should it be happy that she will be going to Beacon academy with her sister as she always wanted or worried that the professor weren't going to like her since she just made one of the most strictest teachers in beacon. "** Hey sis you alright rubes? **" said her older sister Yang Xiao Long. If anybody told them they were related they wouldn't known since the look so different. While ruby main clothing was black and red Yang was all yellow. She had long yellow hair wearing an old brown jacket with black shorts and boots. Her weapons are two bracelets that turn into gauntlets. They both on a bullhead that are taking the freshmen to start their year off what they didn't know their lives were going to change.**

 **While on top of the bullhead there was the man in the black coat playing a game with some cards with the logo of a heart with red outlining with a red cross having a white cross on top of it (1). He was bored on playing his game and card tricks he decided to look at the window side of the bullhead to see who were going to be this world's hope. On one side he saw the girl he aided at the shop with someone else. "** _ **So she must be her sister interesting.**_ **" he thought to himself as he kept watching them argue. He kept on looking and saw a group of friends joined together led by what seems to be from a wealthy family wearing an eagle armor plate. "** _ **Pathetic**_ **" as he saw the group laughing inside. He kept on looking and saw a girl wearing a black bow wearing a black vest with a white shirt. "** _ **Hmm she seems to be hiding something.**_ **" as he saw something to move in the bow. As he kept on looking he was interested to a certain red haired vivid green eyed girl to what looked like a gladiator. "** _ **These seemed to be excellent huntsmen so sad to what's to come for them at least**_ **" as he walked away from the window. He then saw from the distance he saw the school that was responsible for position. "** _ **Soon I will prove to that fool Ozpin was fool the whole time.**_ **" the bullhead stopped and saw everyone leaving the bullhead. He activated a portal and walked over there and disappeared.**

 **Ozpin felt no emotion as he saw the future huntsman that will begin their new lives. With Glynda goodwitch at his side he walked towards the microphone and began to speak. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction-" "You called" a voice said loud enough for everyone to hear and tried to look to the person who said that. And in second the portal opened and out came the man in the black coat with his hood up not being able to see his face. "** Who are you? **" asked Ozpin asked with his cane at hand. "How sad you seemed to have forgotten about me but I shouldn't be surprised after all as you once said it yourself "Nobody's shouldn't even be allowed to exist." "such a shame and here I thought we could be friends" he raised his hands and out came his arrowguns and started to shoot at ozpin but he was able to dodge them. As he rolled out of the way he was meet face to face to what looked like a giant red and black axe blade (2) and smashed down and crumble erupted. But as he continued the other professors came out started to attack him but he dodged their attacks "We will meet once again" and he left before by his portal. All the students were afraid and in shocked to what happened just at that. "** Its that person again **" Ruby whispered but Yang heard her. "** You know that person **?" Yang asked her sister."** No I saw him last night when I was at the shop he stopped a blast from a cane but then began shooting at Goodwitch when the robbers escaped and then poof he left. **" when everything looked safe goodwitch began to speak in the microphone "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be ready until then. You are dismissed." And everyone left.**

 **Later that night everyone was at the ballroom ready to go to sleep but a few were still awake. Ruby was writing something while Yang was staring at the males. "** What you writing? **" "** A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going especially with what happen at the hallroom. **" Ruby said "Oh** yeah so made any friends yet **?" Yang asked "** No you know how I am on trying to find new friends I suck. **" As ruby finished her sentenced Yang was looking around and saw a black haired girl bow wearing girl with a black dress reading a book. "** Well now here's your chance. **" Yang said as she dragged Ruby towards the girl. "** Hello the name's Yang and this is my little sister Ruby what's your name. **" "** The names Blake **" the now known Blake said. "** What's the book about? **" Ruby asked Blake "** The book is about a man with two souls who lost his heart and been split into two but both must fight to gain complete control it's really tragic. **" As Blake said the we saw the man in the coat sitting at the top of Beacon tower with a light blue ice cream staring at the moon. "Achoo *sniff* what was that anyway It may not be a sunset but it will do for now." He said as he continued to eat the ice cream at hand.**

 **Back at the ballroom**

"I always liked books of the stories of heroes and monsters it was why I wanted to be a huntsman. **" As Ruby said this another voice came around. She had snow white hair loose down and wearing a nightgown and what stand out from her appearance was the scar on her left eye. "** Can't you see that some of us are trying to sleep for tomorrow? **" she said "Uhh who are you." Ruby asked. "** Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of dust in the world. **" Blake said "** Finally some recognition **"Weiss said until "** The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. **" Blake said with a smirk on her face. "** Wha how dare you **" with that said and done the lights went out and the girls were bumping to each other.**

 _ **Dream sequence insert "Roxas theme kingdom hearts 2)**_

 _ **We see three kids on top of house on the roof eating blue flavor ice cream. "**_ _This is some good Ice cream where did you get this at?_ _ **" a blond haired girl eating the ice cream said "**_ _Yeah it salty but yet sweet at the same._ _ **" the other girl with black and red hair said. "**_ _This is sea salt ice cream I got them at vale the sweet yet salty like the beach_ _ **(3)." The boy said who had blonde hair and blue eyes "**_ _So have you guys decided on you know being a huntsmen?_ _ **" the boy said in wonder. "**_ _Yeah when we're older we will all go to Beacon together._ _ **" the red black haired girl said. "**_ _Well sucks to be you two since I am older than you two I will get there first but hey nothing with second place._ _ **" the boy said and laughed. "**_ _AWW SHUT UP!_ _ **" both girls said. The boy stopped laughing but still kept his smile and looked at the sunset "**_ _And soon every everyone will soon know the name.._ _ **" and as he went to turn towards the girls to say his name it went white.**_

 _ **(Sequence Over and theme over...Sadly)**_

 **Yang woke up as the light shined at her face as she stood up."** That dream again oh naruto where did you go two years ago **" Yang thought as she stood up."** Yang hurry up we have to go and get ready. **" Ruby said as she went towards Yang. As they left to get ready the man in the coat was looking towards them "** Will this time there will be no disturbances. **" and he left by a portal.**

 **The next day all the new years were lined up on top of a cliff and all were standing on a platform. With them Ozpin and Glynda were with explaining how it the initiation was going to work. "** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. **" Ozpin finished and started to launch them all out.**

" **The old looking at the eye and they will be partners routine Oh how I remember the old days." the man in the coat said as all the hunters were sent flying and was staring at the only two professors there. "** Who are you tell us now? **" Glynda with her weapon pointed at him. The man did a low laugh "Well Goodwitch how could you both forget your once favorite student." He lowered his hood and let them see his face and glynda saw his whiskers. "** Naruto is that you?What happened to you? **" Glynda said as she lowered her weapon. Naruto looked up and stared at the sky "How long has it been since I abandoned that name?" Naruto said as he glanced "But now you may call me Ansem." The now named Ansem said as he smiled at them. "The great Ozpin headmaster of beacon but you and I both know who you really truly are." Ozpin eyes widen at the realization "** How did you? **" "Well students do take after their teachers and after all none this could have happened if it weren't for you and her and with the help of the research I found and made I went farther and realized the truth but at a cost." Ansem said "** And what did you find **" Ozpin said. "I found that the only way to fully defeat the Grimm" ansem fround but then smiled "is to defeat them with darkness and with the creatures I found I will be able to the thing you never could to fully annihilate the Grimm at the cost of my own heart. And when I showed you what I had all you ever did was holding me back but now I will finish what you couldn't starting with collecting the hearts that the grimm have inside themselves" as he finished two Beowolves were coming at Ansem but as if he was able to draw out a blades two blades that looked like keys a black blade with a purple gem (4) and a white one with a winged guard(5) slashed both at the same time and were destroyed and when the beowolves dissolved out came what looked like hearts and went to the keyblades as if it has absorbed them. "** What did you do **" ozpin demanded "Where all hearts go with these keyblades to kingdom hearts and with it I will become whole and be able destroy the queen and king." "You were the reason the grimm came to be and soon not even you will stop me. I understand though because you have a heart and you in envious to the student who found the card." Ozpin had enough and began going after him and attacked him but as he did he went through Ansem and turned out it was a copy of water. "Nice try!" and the real ansem appeared with a blue guitar with yellow strings(6) and played a few notes and activated and water barrier around the two. "Well until we meet again" and Ansem went towards the forest. "** He's going towards the initiation! **" Glynda said but Ozpin Just stood there.**

 **AN: And done I know it just talking but I will get to the action soon. But hey we were able to get a head's up to what happen to Naruto or Ansem now. And if can tell I am using some of the conversations from the games with a twist in some of the words. If there's is a pairing maybe I could add either Yang and maybe Pyrrha comment what you guys think and if maybe some suggestions if you all can thanks like it comment and thank you all so much.**

 **AN: (1) The image logo of the story since he will summon heartless and the nobodies.**

 **(2)Lexaeus axe sword.**

 **(3) We all know what ice cream it is come on we all know**

 **(4) The Oblivion Keyblade**

 **(5) The Oathkeeper Keyblade**

 **(6)Demyx sitar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day another chapter for a Forgotten huntsman.**

 **Disclaimer as everyone knows I OWN NOTHING NOW let's go!**

 **Forgotten Huntsman ch 3**

 **Previously:** **he finished two Beowolves were coming at Ansem but as if he was able to draw out a blades two blades that looked like keys a black blade with a purple gem and a white one with a winged guard he slashed both at the same time and were destroyed and when the beowolves dissolved out came what looked like hearts and went to the keyblades as if it has absorbed them. "What did you do" ozpin demanded "Where all hearts go with these keyblades to kingdom hearts and with it I will become whole and be able destroy the queen and king." "You were the reason the grimm came to be and soon not even you will stop me. I understand though because you have a heart and you in envious to the student who found the card." Ozpin had enough and began going after him and attacked him but as he did he went through Ansem and turned out it was a copy of water. "Nice try!" and the real ansem appeared with a blue guitar with yellow strings and played a few notes and activated and water barrier around the two. "Well until we meet again" and Ansem went towards the forest. "He's going towards the initiation!" Glynda said but Ozpin Just stood there.**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(_ _ **Bold**_ _)-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking**

 **Begin**

Things were going hectic in the Emerald forest during the initiation all the the new huntsman were running around practically destroying what's left of it. Meanwhile back with the hunters.

The hunters were having their hands tied due to that a Ursa with a yellow tip.

"Aww crap now what are we going to do now?" Yang asked to her partner as she unlocked ember celica."

"Try to find a way out and survive." her partner Blake said as she reloaded her gun Gambol Shroud having met when Yang was dealing with a pack of beowolves on her own.

"Wait where's Ruby?" Yang said as she heard a scream from up high and and saw red and black blur headed straight at her.

Yang was able to grab the blur and found out it was and hugged her "Hi!" ruby said in a squeaky tone.

"Why were you at the sky?" Yang asked ruby and as she was about to say something but heard a screech and saw her partner falling to the ground. As she continued to fall she was able to handle herself and was able to use her semblance as glyphs to stop the fall.

"You idiot why did you left on top of a grimm especially a nevermore!" screamed Weiss as she went on a rant.

Then the group saw a King taijitu but in front of the snake like grimm they saw a guy with long black hair tied and wearing a buttoned green tail coat tan pants with black boots running in front of the grimm. On top of the snake grimm was a girl laughing, she is wearing orange hair wearing a black vest a sleeveless top fingerless gloves and a pink skirt. But as she was laughing a blacke snake appeared from the back at attempted to bite her but jumped at the last second.

"Nora why did you ride the Taijitu?" the boy asked revealing the Nora.

"Because as I want to be the first to ride a snake. Come on Ren you should know me by now." Nora cheerfully said "Boop" Nora said as she touched Ren's nose.

"Alright now-" Blake tried but was stopped when at the forest a the red haired warrior was running from a scorpion with a yellow tip.

"Umm who are you?" Yang said staring towards the red haired warrior who was panting after he run.

"How do you not who Pyrrha Nikos is graduated top of her class at Sanctum won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row a whole new record until some blonde blued eyed fool with what looked like a chakram with spikes!" Weiss said as she was saying this while waving her arms around.

"What?" Yang said as she heard the part of the blonde with chakrams.

"Yeah he was interesting as we fought he was difficult to beat but what can you do." Pyrrha Nikos said as she blushed a bit remembering a bit of the fight between the two of them.

After that the whole group of hunters were were arguing knowing not what to do first until a huge bird grimm with a white mask landed on the ground and expanded it's dark wings and gave a ear killing screech. Yang saw this and exploded as her hair went up and her eyes turned blood red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

As she said that a click sound was a saw a purple blast coming at them and made the group jumped and moved back.

"What was that." Pyrrha said as she turned her javelin miló into a rifle and aimed where the it was hit and then she saw something beautiful yet dangerous.

In the blink of an eye she saw a stream of the purple going down on them (1) but they weren't going at them. Instead all of those blast were going straight towards the grimm and was able to hit all them impaling them on the body. The nevermore was hit in the wings and eyes as it gave a painful cry until it disappeared.

" **What a sad display this is."** Ansem with the hood up said as stared at the group of hunters. **"you all want to be a hunters but can't work together to even survive."** When he said all the hunters glared at the man in the coat. **"A huntsman must be must be honorable dependable, strategic, and wise but as I see as of none of you have what it takes."**

When he said that Yang went towards and went to punch him in the face but at the last second ice covered the man's arm and out came a blue and white with 5 spikes at the top **(2)** was summoned and blocked the punch and tackled her down and put pressure down the she shield to keep her there and he starred her and said something something that shocked her.

" **You are just like your mother Raven by just the eyes and rage shame you didn't have her calmness in battle."** said the man in the coat and Yang widened her eyes and punched him being able to take the off his hood down was able to escape Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha was surprised when they saw his face.

"N-N-Naruto is that you? What happen to you you look so different?" Ruby said with tears in her face as she saw her long lost friend from years ago.

" **I am not Naruto not anymore for I am Ansem" Ansem said to them with a smirk.**

"No what happen to you and how do you know my mom's name. Yang said in calm as he remembered that naruto knew nothing of her mother when they were kids.

"Are you a grimm cause if you are" Ren said as everyone but the three girls said as they pulled their weapons aiming at him.

" **I am not like those creatures of Grimm, As for you wanting to know what happen to me and how I know your mom go ask your so called headmaster"** Ansem said as he turned around and leave but was stopped when yang and Pyrrha blocked his path.

" **Move out of the way" Ansem told them but didn't move at all.**

" **Very well then he then"** Ansem jumped back and switched the shield for another weapon and lifted his arms up and what six pillars of wind formed and six lances that have a dragon head shape at the front with a spiked cross at the back appeared around him and grabbed two at each hand and four moving around as if he controlled the wind (3).

The hunters began hitting and tried to shoot him down but he just stood there as bullets that were sent towards him seemed to stop.

" **Bullets won't work on me for my wind barrier can block all projectiles but here you can have them all back."** and all the bullets were sent flying back at them. As they dodged the bullets Ansem quickly moved at them in crazy speed and was able to hit every single and was able to damage them. As they fell Ansem walked in front of them but jumped up the cliff staring at them.

" **I did not kill them for I know what happens if I do even without a heart I know that it would be wise to do so. Until then"** and the portal came and surrounded him and left them be.

" _ **Naruto"**_ The three girls said in their their minds as they saw the man they saw as their friend leave their sights and went back to their groups to finish the initiation.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched as the saw from the scroll what happen between naruto and the fresh hunters. "This is going to be the most difficult task we have ever faced we have ever faced." said Ozpin as he saw their groups getting the pieces needed to finish the initiation. "Yes unless we do something about this." Goodwitch said as she was depressed to what happen to her student.

Scene Changed

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said as he called the group in front of them as the new team in Beacon.

"Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The three of you retrieved the white rook pieces. As with that you have become the first 3 man team in the history of this academy. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNR(Junior)." Ozpin said as the team was formed. Led by Pyrrha Nikos said girl was smiling and nodded but in her mind she was sad as she saw what happen to the boy she meet back.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ruby was in shocked as she was the youngest of the group and now was called the leader.

Scene Change

It was night and Ozpin was sitting in his desk and was looking at documents for the school.

He took some time away from the desk he looked at an old image and saw the picture of the team a certain blonde man was. In the far left was a girl with dark brown hair with a light brown wavy lock at the end who wears a beret with sunglasses. She has cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side. Then on her left was a man with dark skin with messy copper hair with a muted orange zipper vest with black lining a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. He has pure white eyes. On the left was girl with brown hair and eyes and what stood out for her was her long bunny ears. Wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, with a long wide smile. And in the center of three at the bottom he was Naruto wearing a fire red jacket with a black shirt wearing a black pants and boots and black fingerless gloves with the symbol of heart with the spiral in the middle **(4)** with his legs expanding with his arms expanding as if he showing his muscles **(5)** while giving the camera a wide smile showing his teeth.

"Team CFVN that was the name your team was called if you remember." Ozpin said as in the shadows was ansem with his hood down knowing it was not needed to hide his face.

" **We were one of the best teams known to quickly dispatch grimm in fast amount of time than any other team at the time."** Ansem said as he looked at the team with a stoic look.

"What will it make you to come back to beacon I will do anything for you to stay please." Ozpin asked Ansem to see if it will happen.

Ansem thought for a minute a gave a small smirk.

" **Very well then I will stay but on four conditions only then I will stay."** Ansem say as he lift four fingers to show them.

"Alright what are they." Ozpin asked Ansem to explain what they are.

 **Scene and CH done**

 **And another chapter done It took a while to get this done but I was able to do it. The girls now saw some action with Naruto. Some revelations here and there. What are those conditions find out next time.**

 **I know I did not put Jaune there because I have something planned for him a I just don't know how but I promise he might show up.**

 **Now as I looked through the comments for the pairing I got basically a three way tie with just one point each so I will give it until maybe until then I will probably give it 3-5 more chapters until then. Like, comment (Please), Follow Thanks.**

 **AN: (1) In kingdom hearts 2 when sora and the group are at the org 13 HQ he gets cornered by heartless and xigbar basically shoots them all down from a building before his boss fight it's basically that.**

 **(2)Vexen's shield "Frozen Pride"  
(3)Xaldin summoning his lances at beast castle for his boss battle.**

 **(4)The heartless symbol but take out the x and put the uzumaki symbol on it**

 **(5) Shawn Michaels ring pose look it up on google.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everybody you all know the drill by now so let's get to it. Thank you all for liking this story and everything else. And to leave something out everyone is at their cannon age well everyone except maybe Naruto/Ansem since everyone is 17 in the show he is 19 in this story to not make him feel that old. Disclaimer I own nothing Now let's begin**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(_ _ **Bold**_ _)-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking or speaking from a mic or com**

 **Previously:"Team CFVN that was the name your team was called if you remember." Ozpin said as in the shadows was ansem with his hood down knowing it was not needed to hide his face.**

" **We were one of the best teams known to quickly dispatch grimm in fast amount of time than any other team at the time." Ansem said as he looked at the team with a stoic look.**

" **What will it make you to come back to beacon I will do anything for you to stay please." Ozpin asked Ansem to see if it will happen.**

 **Ansem thought for a minute a gave a small smirk.**

" **Very well then I will stay but on four conditions only then I will stay." Ansem say as he lift four fingers to show them.**

" **Alright what are they." Ozpin asked Ansem to explain what they are.**

 **The Forgotten Huntsman Ch4**

 **Dream scene**

 _It was another year of the mistral regional tournament and we see a sixteen year old Pyrrha Nikos preparing herself for the finals of the tournament making it her fourth or fifth year as she lost count. As she walked towards the arena she heard the announcer calling her out._

" _ **On this Corner she is from Sanctum Academy for fifth time in the Mistral Region Tournament is the red haired amazon Pyrrha Ni-i-ikos and she stepped out and waved at the crowd as they cheered and chanted her name until.**_

 _(Insert mercy drive Burn in my light)_

 _And from the other side came a seventeen year man with blonde hair sky blue eyes wearing a wearing a fire red jacket with a black shirt wearing a black pants and boots and black fingerless gloves with the symbol of heart with the spiral in the middle. Attached to his pants on the leg was what looked like two circle with the main wheel is gold on the outer edge and red on the inner edge. It has four relatively small spikes resembling the spikes alternating with four much larger, more complex spikes. The smaller spikes are gold with black centers. The larger spikes are connected to the main wheel by small, gold triangles, while the spikes themselves are shaped like curved right triangles. One tip of these triangles are connected to the smaller spikes. Finally, the handle is a black cross that connects to the larger spikes. (1)_

" _ **And from the other side from Signal Academy is "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Naruto Uz-z-zumaki"**_ _and Naruto raised both his arms up with a smile on his face (2). And as they meet face to face they shake their hands in respect. On top of them was the screen with Pyrrha and Naruto face with both bars on the green._

" _Good luck on this match" Naruto said as he shaked Pyrrha's hand "likewise" Pyrrha said as she stepped back while Naruto jumped back and unhooked his chakrams and grabbed both by the handle with his arms wide and gave her a cocky smirk._

" _Now don't you go and get left behind on me now" Naruto said as he was preparing to strike as he ran towards her as he went to slash her but lifted her shield to stop and Pyrrha began lunging milo at Naruto but managed to move by a close shot and jumped back and threw one of the chakram's at her but threw her shield to move it a the other direction._

" _You missed me!" Pyrrha said as she was looking to Naruto but wasn't there._

" _Oh really now?" Asked a certain blonde eyed boy as she went on to slashing at her making her to back up on the defensive._

" _But how you were on the other say I used a bit of my aura on my legs to give me a bit of a boost but don't confuse it for my semblance" explained Naruto as he kept on the offense and shocked Pyrrha as he jumped back._

" _Now this is my semblance." He raised his chakrams up and was able to do something no one ever seen before his weapons were covered in fire and threw them both at Pyrrha only for her red draper to be in flames._

" _I have total control over fire. Got it memorized_ _ **(3)**_ _said Naruto as he raised his arm up one at a time to catch his chakrams. But saw Pyrrha's weapon turning into a rifle and began shooting at him. Using his chakrams as defense he put both in front of him to block some of the bullets. As she went to to reload her weapon she ran to a shield._

 _Seeing this he ran towards her he spun his chakrams so that they were burning and throw them down and caused an explosion while one was heading at her. Pyrrha tried to use her semblance to change the direction thinking she was safe to rest "So that's your emblance moving metal"as Naruto's chakrams was pointing at her face. Seeing as she couldn't do anything she dropped her gun and shield to show she surrendered and saw that her bar was near the end of orange into red while Naruto was half of orange._

" _ **And the match is over the winner for this years mistral tournament Naruto Uzumaki!"**_ _the announcer said as the crowd went crazy to the winner and raised his arm._

 _But then Naruto also raised Pyrrha's arm as well and the crowd was cheering not noticing the blush from her face._

 _ **Scene change**_

 _After the end of the tournament Pyrrha was leaving the arena she was met by Naruto outside of the arena._

" _Hey Pyrrha wanna go and get some ice cream I know a guy who knows some good ice cream?" Naruto asked her as it was still sunny._

" _Sure let's go." Pyrrha said as she followed Naruto to the ice cream shop and got two ice cream for Pyrrha and himself as they walked he saw that the sun was about to sunset._

" _Hey Pyrrha I know a spot where we can go and see a better view of the place wanna go?" Naruto asked Pyrrha._

" _Sure where is it?" Pyrrha said only for her response was Naruto pointing up she looked up and saw a major clock tower and was surprised at design of the the tower_ _ **(4)**_ _. They were able to sneak in to get on top of the tower and Pyrrha was stunned by the view she was able to see the arena, the town, and the people walking around. She saw Naruto Sitting on top of the clock and soon followed suit._

" _The view is amazing from up here. How did you find this place?" Pyrrha said as she took a bite of her ice cream._

" _I used to come for Huntsman work and then found the stairs that led me straight here. Since then I come here every now and then and do what we're doing right now eating some sea salt ice cream and looking at the sunset." Said Naruto as he took a bite out of his ice cream._

" _So that's the flavor of this ice cream it tastes so salty yet sweet." Pyrrha said as she took another bite._

 _They were a little silent as they two friends kept eating until Pyrrha was the one who broke the silence._

" _Naruto do you have any friends?" Pyrrha asked Naruto as he was almost done with his._

" _I have two friends one is short black red haired girl named Ruby who goes Gaga for any weapon she sees and the other is Yang and well she is determined on anything when she puts her mind to it but kind as well and well you're my friend as well." Naruto said as he completely finished his ice cream leaving only a stick._

" _But how we just met?" Pyrrha said as Naruto turned around._

" _Because I see strangers as friends you soon haven't met yet or people whose asses needs to be kicked so they can soon be their friends." Naruto said as Pyrrha laughed a little at the last part._

" _Well then I guess we are friends." Said as she smiled brightly._

" _Hey Pyrrha bet that you don't know why the sun's yellow?" Asked Pyrrha as Naruto_

 _kept looking ahead._

" _No why is that?" Said Pyrrha as she went along with it._

" _Well you see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, yellow is the_

 _one that shines the brightest._ _ **(5)**_ _" Naruto said with a smirk on his face._

" _You wannabe know it all." Pyrrha said as the both laughed._

" _Well guess it's time for me to head back."_

" _Back to where Naruto?" Pyrrha asked as he saw him stretch his arms._

" _My home at patch got to start packing since this is my last day of my break and now I have to go beacon academy." Naruto explained as he was about to leave._

" _Wait." Pyrrha said and he stopped._

" _Will I see you again" she said as she held on to the ice cream popsicle._

" _Well of course we're friends now right so we'll meet again. And besides if you want you can come to beacon academy when you can." Said Naruto as he began to leave the stairs. As he left Pyrrha looked at her popsicle and saw at the end the word "WINNER" with the image of a crown as she looked up to see if Naruto could explain it to her but he left and was left looking at the sunset._

" _Beacon Academy." Was the last thing she said as the sun finally went down._

 _ **Dream scene end**_

Pyrrha woke up almost immediately as that event occurred after their little hangout moment Pyrrha went back home and started to apply to beacon academy to see if they can meet up once again.

As she got out of bed and began to put on her uniform and began to unpack and saw that something fell down.

She picked it up and it was the popsicle from when they first met. She then put it away safely and told her friends to wake up.

As they got themselves ready for school they heard a noise outside and saw all of team Rwby running shouting something about being late for class and then they went behind them.

As they went to class they were noticed by Ozpin and Glynda as Ozpin was holding his cup while Glynda was staring at her watch.

" They're gonna be late and on their first day at no less." Glynda said as the saw the two teams heading into class.

"Don't worry and besides I believe they will enjoy the class." Ozpin said as he walked away with Glynda having a questioning look.

"What did you do?" asked Glynda and all Ozpin did was just sipping his mug.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" we see an old gray haired with a gray mustache. He is wearing a burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

As he continued he was stopped when the doors opened and team Rwby and Jnr widened their eyes at the sight.

At the door was Ansem walking inside with a pair of books with him on the way down. He had a small smirk on his face as he saw the faces of the teams and made a low laugh and stepped in front of the professor and saw height difference.

" **Thank you professor port but now I will take over from here.** " Ansem said and the professor quickly left and ran and closed the door.

As the door the closed Ansem dropped the books and burned them.

" **Now for those who don't know which is the most of you I will keep this simple, I am ansem you can either call me Ansem or Professor Ansem and I will teach you about the Grimm and two creatures that might catch your interest."** Ansem said and with a snap of his fingers six massive cards with his symbol starting to move and made the board of designs of Grimm disappeared and been replaced to what looked like a laboratory. With screens all around.

"Now let's begin I am sure you all know what this is." Said ansem and pressed a button for a hologram version of a Grimm appeared growling at them.

"It's a Grimm sir." A student said and Ansem nodded his head.

"Correct this is a Grimm obviously they lack an emotion a "soul" as you all were to say it as if it has no heart and are drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions making them difficult to kill am I right?" Ansem said while everyone were nodding their heads or taking notes.

Now what would you do if told you if I found a creature that could be worse than the Grimm in fact maybe can get rid of them all." Ansem told the class and everyone was quiet until Weiss raised her hand.

"Sir that is impossible for years the Grimm has been the bane of existence since the beginning of time there's no way that is true."

Ansem then activated another hologram but of another creature. This creature. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes **(6)**. Needless to say some were either laughing or going in awe just by looking at it.

"It's so cute how can that be dangerous whatsoever?" Weiss looking at it one more before everyone gave her a look. Ansem continued.

This is a Heartless, while the Grimm simply appeared to judge destroy man the heartless are born by the darkness of people's hearts and are aimed for one thing and one thing only to destroy and collect the hearts of the people that gets in their way.

"And how by destroying them with their look ha!" Said Cardin from the top.

Ansem typed of few keys and the heartless to appear but shocked the other students by how the lovable creature once looked like. It has a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, and the Heartless sports four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature is its yellow eyes, which occasionally glow red. The Heartless also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body is rather long and thin and, despite its massive size. **(7)**

"This is how a simple heartless can turn into the most dangerous of them all and can be worse than the Grimm in general and this is just a simple one until he turned all the screens on show them that they were more.

" **There are many heartless in all of Vale while the Grimm attack from where there's emotion, the heartless can go to any town and attack straight from the heart of a town and can collect the heart of any thing so long as there is a heart."** Ansem then showed them how some of the heartless collect the hearts of people. Then Yang raised her hand.

"But why hasn't the hunters been involved if there are so many of those things?" Asked Yang and Ansem simply said.

"Because All the headmasters and the council decided to keep it on the low that is until I arrived that is and now here you all learning how to defeat not just the creatures of Grimm but the heartless as well." Ansem told them this and were determined to defend their home even more.

"Is that what you are a heartless" Pyrrha said as he looked at Ansem with a questionable look and Ansem laugh.

"I am not a heartless but that will be a lesson for a another day on who I am another day. Now who wants to be the first to defeat this Grimm?" Ansem said as he pointed to the heartless that was growling at them.

"But isn't that in a screen um teacher?" Ruby said pointing at it while raising her hand raised wanting to kill it.

"Is it now?" and a snap the creature came to life and started to roar at them.

"I will do it." Said Weiss as she was was about to go down.

"No I do it!" Ruby wearing the uniform with her hood ran towards it but was grabbed by the hood.

"No you idiot it's going to be me." Weiss said as they started to brawl. That is until they say a bit of lightning and saw Ansem. The knives has a cross shape. One of the spikes is elongated and acts as the blade of the knife, while the other three act as the grip. The base of the blade is cyan had a clear separation from the blade itself, which is bright yellow. The other three spikes are a slightly paler shade of yellow and each has a cyan tip **(8)**.

"Now that you are done bickering and since this is the first day of school and it's a creature have never seen I will let you both team up." Ansem said as them both appeared with their weapons at the ready.

"Goooo, Team!" Yang raised her arms

Blake Belladonna was waving a small flag saying "RWBY" "Fight well!" she said cheerfully.

Ruby then said "Yeah, let's represent teeeeam RWBY!" while lifting Weiss's arm up

The moment they step near the creature was roaring at them and started to run after them at started to slash and bite them. While the heartless they manage to split them in both directions while ruby was shooting it weiss was hitting it precise strikes but looked like they were doing their own thing. Ansem was inspecting them with keen interest when she saw ruby using her crescent rose as a scythe to slash it.

" **With enough teamwork practice they can be one of the greatest team in the freshmen."** Ansem thought as he kept looking at the pair until they tackled each other and started to argue to each other again.

"Watch were you going you idiot." Weiss said as she yelled at Ruby and she stopped and yelled back."

"Watch where you are going I almost had him at the neck!" Ruby shouted back at her.

While they were distracted the heartless moved fast and knocked both away leaving their weapons behind. Stuck in a corner the creature was looking at them with a prey's look towards them.

"If we die I blame you." Weiss said while crying crocodile tears and hugging ruby.

"Don't worry we go down together." Ruby said also crying.

As the creature jumped at them and about to bite them but Ansem was blocked the attack with his keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. As he blocked the attack the creature moved back. Then Ansem went in front of the creature and pulled a upward slash and sideway slash in a huge amount of speed and no one saw it as the creature was charging at him but Ansem jumped and threw both of the keyblades on top of his head and the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke and a heart came out of the heartless leaving the blades stuck to the ground and Ansem land on his feet.

As he went towards his keyblades he picked up the girls weapons and thrown back at them and grabbed his blades. He then pointed oblivion at Weiss while at Ruby pointed oathkeeper at her.

" **Like the light and the darkness you both hate each other and can't get along but you both must work together to keep the balance in check.** " Ansem as the keyblades disappeared.

" **Class is over for now next time we will continue on the Heartless and soon the Nobodies and what they hope to succeed with the hearts."** Ansem then disappeared leaving the students to go to their next class.

"Well that was something am I right?" Yang said as she left the classroom with her hands behind her head.

"Yes those creatures do seem interesting including the nobodies." Ren said with Nora behind him.

"Yeah and those weapons look so cool I want to see them up close." Ruby said as she went wide eyed at the remembers the keyblades.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

We see Ansem with his hood up going to a elevator and pressed a button that led under the academy. As the academy went down he remembers a bit of his past or what he can.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _There's not enough time we have to get outta here?" said Naruto as hept on slashing the grimm with his chakrams. And saw his team ran behind him. His team was sent to a town that was infested with grimm and had to get rid of them or save as many as they can._

" _Is that everyone?" Naruto asked._

" _yes only thing left to do." said A person behind him said._

" _Whats that?" then_

 _Bam!_

 _Naruto was hit in the head by what felt like the butt of a gun or something hard hit his head and fell down._

" _We decided to have a new leader without you." Said a feminine voice and the his vision went out after he saw his team leave and saw grimm going after him._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

 **Insert (xion theme)**

Ansem then his hand went to fist as he remembered that event.

" _ **Soon we will meet again team."**_ Ansem thought as the elevator stopped and stepped out and continued walking to his destination.

He saw a person he expected to see she was inside a tube in a coma like state. She has light brown complexion with shoulder-length, straight brown hair with extensive facial scarring. Wearing only a white tube top and a white skirt. He took a seat near hear and put his fingers together.

" **It has been far too long old friend"** Ansem said to the girl.

 **Chapter End**

 **An: Man that was a long one I think the longest one so far we seen a bit with his team and how Naruto/Ansem met Pyrrha and what happen to his team. And keep up with the pairings were still in single digits so far for now. Please Like, comment, and follow thank you all so much.**

 **An: (1) it is Prominence from kingdom hearts 358/2 before he was a nobody**

 **(2)Randy orton's arm pose**

 **(3)Axel's favorite Quote**

 **(4)Twilight town clocktower.**

 **(5)Second Axel quote from 358/2 days**

 **(6) the heartless shadow the ones that look cute yet supposed to be threatening in the games**

 **(7) Dark Hide from Birth by Sleep Final Mix**

 **(8) larxene's knives Foudre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody it's animationwrestlingfan101 back with another chapter of the Forgotten Huntsman. Thank you all for the comments and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing.**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(_ _ **Bold**_ _)-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking or speaking from a mic or com**

 **Forgotten Huntsman CH 5**

" _ **Soon we will meet again team."**_ **Ansem thought as the elevator stopped and stepped out and continued walking to his destination.**

 **He saw a person he expected to see she was inside a tube in a coma like state. She has light brown complexion with shoulder-length, straight brown hair with extensive facial scarring. Wearing only a white tube top and a white skirt. He took a seat near hear and put his fingers together.**

" **It has been far too long old friend" Ansem said to the girl.**

 **Chapter start**

It was sparring class and all the students were excited because this was the one class they were only able to use their weapons. Right now they were waiting for their teacher to start the lesson.

"I wonder who's it going to be teacher?" A student asked to another student.

"I heard it's Goodwitch." The student said back.

"What about the new teacher you know the one with the black coat." Another student said.

"Oh I hope not I heard he was able to destroy 3 Grimm in one go". A student not wanting to have him.

Team Rwby and Jnr were also there and the team Crdl were waiting and then the doors open and in came Goodwitch.

"Apologizes for the lateness I just have to give our new assistant some advice for what is to come to the class." Goodwitch lifted her glasses as if they were a signal and in came Ansem.

"Mr. Ansem will be my assistant or sparring partner for all of you to prepare for the vytal festival within a few months away." Goodwitch said as she looked around and everyone looked excited about it.

"Now who wants to be the first." Goodwitch said almost all of team Rwby raised their hands immediately.

"Alright then who's team do you want." Glynda said.

"Actually ms. Goodwitch." Ruby said with her hand on her arm.

"We hoped that all of team Rwby could go against Ansem." Yang said with a determined tone which got everyone around her worry.

"I not sure I can." Glynda was about to continue but Ansem said.

" **Don't worry let them after all this is a sparring class so let this be a lesson for them and everyone else.** " Ansem and the team of girls ran towards the arena weapons ready.

"They sure want beaten but I am worried with ms. Xiao long though." Glynnda said. Ever since the initiation Yang was trying to talk to Ozpin but no matter how hard she tried to ask the man she got nothing.

"Hey hurry up will you! we don't have all day!" Yang said as she called Ansem out.

"Don't worry about me when you all should be worried about yourselves." Ansem then jumped towards them and landed on the other side.

"Uhh where's your weapon?" Ruby said as she loaded her weapon.

Then Ansem stomped the ground and a pillar appeared a with a handle poking out. He punched the pillar and with the other hand he grabbed the weapon and were amazed at the design.

It has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes. The blade is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it. The top of the blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade. This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side **(1).**

" **Rules are the first team to land to the red zone or no longer be able to fight loses"** Goodwitch said as the screen turned on and showed the team and Ansem bar at the green.

 **Fight start**

" **Come at me with the intent to destroy me!"** Ansem told the and her ran towards them as he slammed the blade down which caused them to move. He swing it to the side that blocked Yang's punch.

Lilac met orange while one was bright with hope the other clouded in darkness.

Ansem then punch her in the stomach which made her be blown away from her team and he continued to swing and bash.

"He's got a weak spot!" said Weiss as she went to lunge at him with her Myrtenaster but blocked at as well.

"I got it." Blake said as she jumped up and a striked with her blade on top while Ruby went to slash the side that isn't blocked. Ansem quickly moved and was able to dodge the strike and soon Ansem were in a locked in blades and sparks were being made.

" **Why are you hiding it if sooner or later they will find out about you and will have to tell them?"** Ansem told Blake was frightened and was about to lose her balance.

"Hey you!"Ansem turned around and got punched in the face and went to the wall

He got punched by Yang who now activated her semblance having her hair bursting and moving like fire and her blood red eyes meant anything.

"Come on you said with the intent and i am just getting started!" Said Yang with a smirk she put fist together making herself be surrounded by what looked like aura as he stood up he found himself being surrounded by everyone.

"What you gonna do now huh you since you know you're cornered what you gonna do now." Weiss said as she pointed her Myrtenaster at his face.

" **Crunch"**

They saw Ansem breaking his weapon which had caused a lot dust and jumped above them and as he stayed up he raised his arms and pointed his hands towards them.

" **Fira"** Ansem shouted and a few burst of Fire balls were going down at them which made run around dodging fireballs. He came down and put his hand inside his coat and grabbed his cards. He landed towards weiss and started to throw his cards which were able to expand and slashed at her. He flicked his hand which caused him to make his card lift up and made her get a cut in her check. He ran next to blake and jumped on top of her to make his cards look like blade. Ruby and yang went at him for team attack but put his hands down and six cards appeared with his symbol to block his attack. As he did he used his cards at a boost and began shuffling his cards and moving them around and stared at the screen he saw that their attacks made him into the orange while theirs were close to the danger zone. He finished shuffling and went towards to strike Ruby, Blake, Weiss, but Yang dodge.

" **Just as I thought."** Ansem thought and Yang went at him again but blocked her punch.

"What happen to you? Naruto we were best friends did you forget the promise you, me, and Ruby made I know you remember." Yang said as they met face to face.

" **And I keep telling I don't remember no promise and go tell that to Ozpin what on what happen to me."** Naruto said as he raised four cards and pointed to Yang.

" **How good is your luck?"** with that said a multitude of cards came out of his sleeves and were able to cover the arena.

"what's going on here?" Yang said and saw her teammates being caught and were now in the cards. She turned to see Ansem holding three cards. Weiss dressed as an ice queen she is the queen of hearts, Blake in the king of spades and Ruby as the Jack. Then he threw them up to be together with the rest as the card became bigger and started to shuffle.

" **My jackpot ability is special but dangerous as well. As you can see there are six cards here and only three of them are you teammates so is am giving you four chances get them right and you will all be able to attack me and win but if not then you and your team will take the damage.(2)"**

 **Hearing this Yang looked at the screen and saw her team's bar was at orange.**

"You played with us the whole time." Yang said as she growled at him.

" **Well I didn't get the name "The Gambler of Fate(3)" for nothing you know. Now pick a card any card."** Ansem said as he saw Yang picking a card.

"I suck at card games." Yang thought as she picked the one in the right. The card flipped over and it was the queen. Oh her luck and Weiss appeared on her side still in the card.

"Pick the middle one it's always the middle one." Weiss said and Yang picked the it and saw that it was Blake.

" **Congrats but you still have one left to get."** Ansem said looking at her.

"Alright is it the one in the far right" Yang pointed at it.

The card flipped over but it was not it.

"Crap." Yang said as there was only three cards left.

" **Now what are you going to do now"** Ansem said seeing her nervous face trying to decide her probably last card.

"I pick the last one on the left." Yang said pointing at the card.

The card flipped over showing an image thinking that Yang won.

"Ha you lost! Yang wins again take that-" she would have if Ansem wasn't smiling.

" **Did you now?"** Ansem said as the card flipped over and it was the joker card and the card seemed to laugh at her.

 **(Insert mark hamils joker laugh best one ever on my opinion)**

The two remaining cards flipped over showing that Ruby was in the middle.

" **Don't worry you can have her back along with the damage."** Ansem as he threw the card at them which caused an explosion which resulted in team Rwby bar to go red and loose.

" **Winner Ansem."** Goodwitch said as as the crowd was speechless.

Ansem walked towards them seeing as they were brought back out of the cards. Seeing that they were fine he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" A voice said behind him he turned around and found Yang looking hurt standing and starting to go towards him.

"Not yet. Not until you tell me how you know my mom?" Yang going near him.

Ansem didn't move nor turned around.

" **The last time I met your mother was when I was outside the kingdoms. We teamed up but then she left and said something about the queen and pawns."** Ansem said as he kept on walking.

" **However she always mentions that she missed someone back where she used to live."** Ansem said and that made Yang stop.

"Who is it?" Yang said with her hair covering her eyes crying.

" **She said something about firecracker or something."** And Yang raised her head up.

" **Thanks for that."** Yang said and Ansem walked back to the group and raised his arms up.

" **Cura!"** he shouted and a green light appeared around the the team and healed them and left and soon everyone else left for lunch.

 **Scene change**

Everyone was at the lunchroom and everyone was enjoying their food well except for one. Ansem who had his hood up in the lunchroom went to the kitchen to get an apple since he wasn't hungry that he was on his way out until he heard.

"Ow! That hurts!Please, stop..." he saw a girl wearing the academy uniform but was getting pulled by her ears, her bunny ears.

 **"It can't be her can it"** Ansem thought as he walked where the bullying is happening.

"I told you they were real!" Cardin said as he continued to pull her ears until.

"Punch!"

Cardin got punched in the head by Ansem and as Cardin looked up he only saw Ansem yellow eyes **(4)**

" **Cardin Winchester team leader of CRDL care to explain on what you are doing"** Ansem said as he stared at Cardin and his team. As he stared at them Velvet stood there looking at the person in front of her with the black coat with his hood but saw his whiskers and her eyes widened.

"It can't be is that Naruto but how?" Velvet thought as she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Nothing wrong teach just having fun." Cardin as he reach his hand hand to grab him but Ansem grabbed it and twisted his arm.

 **"After lunch you and your team will go against me and if you win I won't have to report this to the headmaster but If I win not only will I report this But I will give your team a special lesson on becoming the greatest team in the academy."** After that was said everyone was listening in on them.

"You got a deal." Cardin said and everyone left to the arena for the fight.

When everyone was at the arena team CRDL and Ansem were at the arena with the bars at green preparing.

" **You know it's not too late to back down you know that right."** Cardin said cockly as he pointed his mace at him.

 **"You must know pain in order to gain knowledge(5)".** Ansem as he expanded his arms and flames appeared. Shocking the team and the crowd as the flames disappeared appeared two chakrams. The chakrams has a circular main wheel with a black, cross-shaped handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shaped like the spikes and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes. The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are red, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the Chakram is silver **(6)**.

 **Begin Fight**

" **You won't escape!"** Ansem said as he used his flames to make a wall of flames so the team won't escape.

"What is this?" Russell said as he tried to put out the flames but couldn't.

" **Burn"** Ansem said as he soon turned the floor into a path of lavs and slide in between them and quickly began slashing at them which quickly tried to dodge but couldn't. He punched Cardin in the air and jumped with and threw his weapons at them as if they were fire blasts. As he landed he caused a fire wave that made the rest of team fall back.

" **I don't know what worse that fact that these are supposedly are the best team as** Ozpin says or people are supposed to trust you in the future it's kind if sad. Ansem said as he saw that the team was at one place.

" **Explosion (7)!"** Ansem said as he quickly made one of his chakrams in fire and threw it at the team which caused a massive drop in their bar and he threw both and they lost the battle.

" **Winner Ansem"**

As it was announced the wall died out and saw the crowd in either shock or afraid. He kept on looking and saw the girl from lunch looking right at him.

"He hasn't changed at all." Velvet thought sadly as they both looked at the eye.

 _Velvet Flashback_

" _Come on stop please." a seventeen year old velvet was asking two bullies who were messing around with her camera._

" _Heck no we not hey catch" the bully said as they were playing around with it. That was until a certain blonde guy showed up behind him and tapped his shoulder._

" _What Bmf" the bully turned and was socked at the face as the guy was in blonde hair with the red jacket came in mid air and punched him_ _ **(8)**_ _._

" _Now you either give the camera back or you gonna end up in a worse situation then twiddle dee over there." Naruto said as he pointed behind him who was on the ground touching his nose. The man quickly gave him the camera back and ran._

" _Bullies haven't stepped in school and they are already spreading like flies am I right. Names Naruto Uzumaki yours?" Naruto said as he gave the girl his camera and his hand to shake._

" _V-V-Velvet Scarlatina" Scarlet said as she shaked his hand._

" _Well Vel this is going to be the start of new friendship." Naruto said as they were walking towards the academy._

" _Well then why don't we make it memorable?" Velvet said as she stepped back and aimed the camera at him and Naruto quickly stepped back and unhooked his chakrams and and put stretched his arms and put one arm with his chakram at the back and at the front with a smirk on his face_ _ **(9)**_ _._

" _You really are a flaming ball of energy are you?" Velvet asked Naruto._

" _Well people don't call me "The Flurry of Dancing Flames"_ _ **(10)**_ _for nothing you know" as he hooked his chakrams backed to his arms. And they continued to walk towards the school not knowing what was going to happen them._

 _Flashback Over_

Ansem got out and walked out of the arena he went towards her and whispered in her ear.

" **You tell the old team that I am back and if they want to meet me then I will see them at the festival until then get out."** Ansem told Velvet as he walked away leaving Velvet behind with her eyes open wide. As she saw Ansem walked back she was crying out tears.

"Naruto I am so sorry what we did to you." Velvet said as she left the arena to tell her team the news.

 **Scene Change**

At top of the Academy's tower we see Ozpin looking at the sky and towards the moon in pieces and drinking from his mug.

"Professor Ozpin." a voice said behind him and he turned around and saw that it was Yang.

"Yes Long?" and Yang stared at him.

"Tell me what happen to Naruto and how does he know my mom?" Yang asked him.

 **Chapter End**

 **An: another chapter done in a row and we might be getting some backstory with some of the characters. For the pairings we got**

 **Yang: 3**

 **Ruby: 4**

 **Pyrrha:2(personal preference but still people's vote)**

 **And that's it for now. Like,follow, and please comment because I am will probably need a bit more advice and that would be very appreciated thank you and see you next time.**

 **AN: (1) Lexaeus skysplitter.**

 **(2) Luxord limit break name from 358/2 days**

 **(3) Also Luxord title from the games**

 **(4) When roxas meet xemnas and gives him his new name you only see his face it's pretty much that.**

 **(5) Xemnas voice actor also narrated the quotes from SCV so that's a plus.**

 **(6) Axel main chakrams**

 **(7) Axel's limit break from 358'2 days**

 **(8) Roman reigns superman punch**

 **(9) It's a Axel pose here is the link** **.**

 **(10) Axel's title in the game**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter of The Forgotten Huntsman and we (in Rwby canon though) are at the end of season 1 so to this season let's this little season with one. Am I right and thank you all for the comments for making this possible so without pausing ladies gentlemen and others let's jam (snaps fingers.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(_ _ **Bold**_ _)-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking or speaking from a mic or com**

 **The Forgotten Huntsman ch 6**

 **Previously: At top of the Academy's tower we see Ozpin looking at the sky and towards the moon in pieces and drinking from his mug.**

 **"Professor Ozpin." a voice said behind him and he turned around and saw that it was Yang.**

 **"Yes ms. Long?" and Yang stared at him.**

 **"Tell me what happen to Naruto and how does he know my mom?" Yang asked him.**

 **Begin**

Ozpin looked at Yang as if was for eternity and Yang was glaring at the headmaster.

"I don't know what happened to Naruto or how he knows your mother." Ozpin said to Yang but wasn't buying it.

"That's a load of bull he told me that you know why he's like this and the heartless." Yang said putting Ozpin in a corner

"Very well I will tell but you will not tell anybody else understand." Ozpin said to Yang and she nodded and and stepped forward not seeing the big X under her legs.

Ozpin pressed a button and made Yang fall under his office to slide down his office.

"Next time in a different time." and Ozpin turned around to look at the moon and he closed his eyes and remembers what caused it all.

 **Flashback**

 _Ozpin was sitting in his desk like always and there was Naruto discussing about the Grimm and the heartless._

" _Ozpin about the grimm, the heartless and the nobodies experiments showed you today I wish to proceed on the idea of this kingdom hearts if what the journal says is true then this can finally bring an end to the nightmare of the grimm altogether." Naruto said trying to convince Ozpin._

" _No Naruto it is the risks are too great." Ozpin said as Naruto kept on trying to convince him._

" _But Oz think about it no more war, no more battles about the grimm, no more hiding in the night from them!" Naruto said._

" _Enough! Naruto the risks are too great you must stop now and forget about it." Ozpin said and Naruto walked away but as he turned around he raised his head and went to his lab to continue without Opin knowing even if he had to give it all up"_

 **Flashback Over**

Ozpin looked at the moon and thought to himself as he kept on remembering the event on his mind.

" _ **Why did I showed him that journal. Then maybe none of this would have happen.**_ " Ozpin thought to himself

 **Scene Change**

Pyrrha was now at the entrance at the arena preparing for her spar with the leader of team CRDL but was thinking on a certain nobody.

" _ **How is it that Naruto can have more than one semblance.**_ " Pyrrha said as she was preparing her weapon as she left towards outside.

" _ **Well he did say he was something else like a split person."**_ Pyrrha said as she saw Ansem looking at her.

The door opened and in came Cardin with a mace in hand and a smirk on his face.

Before the match began Ansem quoted a old saying that made everyone remember it.

" **Behind every conflict, every battle, every war lies the twisted will of two opposing swords determination obsession hope such emotions are but fuel to the two blades only those who have conquered fate have a place on the stage of history. (1)** "

 **Match Begin**

Cardin began to run towards her and began to swing his mace at her but pyrrha was fast to kept dodging it and began lunging at him but was doing poorly at it since the mace he was wide open leaving it easy to strike. Pyrrha jumped back and turn her weapon into its rifle and began shooting at his feet losing his balance and placed the final strike leaving Cardin on his knees.

" **Match Over Winner Pyrrha Nikos!"**

When the match was done everyone was clapping for Pyrrha and she only waved back. But behind her Cardin was able to get up and was about to go at her from the back until.

 **SLASH!**

Behind Pyrrha was Ansem with oblivion at hand making slash in half Cardin's mace in half while Cardin fell on his ass while Pyrrha was having a blush.

" **Now Cardin I hope to see you at Ozpin office to discuss about this."** Ozpin said as he made a death glare at him as if he was going to steal his soul and heart.

" _ **I have half the mind on turning this man into dusk and the other into a heartless."**_ Ansem thought as he dispersed oblivion back into the darkness. He then heard the bell rang.

" **Class is done tomorrow we will finish the lesson from last week."** Ansem announced as everyone left and there was only Ansem and Pyrrha. Ansem activated his portal to leave until Pyrrha grabbed his arm.

"I Just want to say thanks for that." Pyrrha said to Ansem hoping he would turn around.

" **Don't mention it just be at your feet for the next time there won't be someone to save you.** " Ansem said as he walked to the portal.

 **Scene change**

It was the next day everyone was at class ready for the new lesson. The portal appeared and in came Ansem came in with a disc.

" **Good morning everyone today we will finish about the heartless and their let's say special relative. Now we you all remember when I said that the heartless main purpose are to destroy and collect the hearts of anything that stands. Well then here are let's say in a sense their "cousins" meet the nobodies.** " With a snap of his fingers in what looked like a black and white portal appeared a creature that made the everyone feel uneasy about it.

It has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them **(2)**.

" **These are dusks the lowest level of the nobodies. The nobodies are those who have left their hearts behind and only the body and soul remains. Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. only those with a strong will in their original forms or human and faunus can do it.** Ansem said this and the dusk was walking around with it's arm was moving back and forth.

" **Now as I said the goal of the heartless are to collect the hearts of people what I didn't say what would when they are destroyed the hearts within the heartless join together and becomes."** Ansem stopped at the last second.

"Become what." Ren said

" **They fuse together and become Kingdom hearts."** Ansem making everyone confused in the room.

" **What's Kingdom Hearts?"** Pyrrha asked Ansem and he raised his head.

" **Kingdom is the heart of all remnant, and a source of great power and wisdom. It can be seen as the heart of everything. Due to its great significance in history. Let me show you."** Ansem typed in the screen and then he showed them all.

" **This is kingdom hearts."** Ansem raised his hands as the image of a heart shaped moon appeared behind him **.**

"It's beautiful." Blake said as she kept on looking at the moon.

" **Yes but it still needs more hearts for it to complete and for when it is complete the nobodies will finally have a heart but sadly not all of them can have one."** and Pyrrha found out.

" **You are a nobody but how."** Pyrrha said and Ansem made a low laugh.

" **Yes I am a nobody a person who lost his heart but not my body nor soul. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms under special circumstances, sometimes the Nobody is formed with some slight changes to their appearance, while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances."**

"So you are Naruto but not entirely him." Ruby said and Ansem nodded.

" **Very good you are starting to catch on what I am now."** Ansem said and he snapped his fingers and many different dusks appeared around him.

" **The strongest of the nobodies can take control over all of them."** Another snap of his fingers and they disappeared once more.

" **And to activate kingdom it requires a weapon that will let me collect the hearts and that's where the grimm and the heartless comes with them both I will be one step closser to have kingdom hearts and return what I lost."** Ansem said and the bell rang.

" **Tomorrow we will go to Forever Falls for a little trip around the forest so I hope to see you all tomorrow."** And everyone left until Pyrrha was the last one to leave.

 **Scene Change**

Ansem was looking at the roof looking at the moon with an Ice cream at hand. He then sensed someone up on the roof.

" **So what took you so long to know that I was up here.** " Ansem said as he turned around and saw Pyrrha standing up and sitting at the roof with him. Ansem took out another ice cream that he had with him and gave it to her and she grabbed. He continued to eat his ice cream.

"Beautiful night isn't." Pyrrha said as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

" **Yes but the moon will no longer look that for long."** Ansem said as he kept on eating his ice cream.

"But what's going to happen with you I mean will you be how you were." She looked at him and he began to think."

" **I don't but what I do know is that I will not be in this form any longer."** Ansem said as he began to finish his ice cream.

"Hey Naruto." Pyrrha said and Naruto turned around and was surprised when she was hugging him and crying at his shoulders. He looked at her strangely as a nobody he never felt this before and as a result he dropped his ice cream.

"Thank you for coming back." Pyrrha said as she left running back to her room. And Ansem was left standing there and then turn his head to look at the moon.

 **Scene Change**

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said as she and Ansem who was carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top led the group through the forest for their assignment.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. Ansem will stay here and guard you all in the meantime. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said as she left Ansem with the group of hunters.

While everyone was filling up their jar team CRDL was on top of a cliff looking at the teams.

"Have you all managed to round up the entire box of Rapier Wasps." Cardin said as he looked at his friends with a box full of them.

"Now here's the plan we throw one of jars at the other teams with it we will throw the wasps will attack them and we use the chance to knock out little miss. Perfect." Cardin said as he glared at Pyrrha.

"On my mark get ready to throw it." Cardin said as Sky was ready to throw one of the jars at them.

" **BOOM"**

Ansem saw this and activated his arrowguns and shot at the jar and let it fall over their team and caused them to run except Cardin.

" **Care to explain what you were trying to plan Cardin because it looked like you were trying to harm your teammates are you not."** Ansem said as deactivated his guns. And was walking towards him that made Cardin what back. But out of instinct Cardin began to try to punch him but Ansem blocked and hit a few pinpoints on the body and made the body stop moving.

" **Ren, Nora, take him to Glynda and explain what happen everyone else go back to the carrier.** " Ansem said as Ursa came around and a portal appeared and heartless appeared.

They looked like appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination reveals the Soldiers are just as beastly as the grimm. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It's true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw **(3)**.

The other have massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. They are clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across a Large Body big belly along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, Large Bodies also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them, and are used as effective weapons. They are topped off by a high silver collar that covers their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional Heartless curl. As per many other Heartless, they have shadowed faces and yellow eyes **(4)**.

Ansem summoned his blades and was about to start run at them but was stopped when Pyrrha and team Rwby came and surrounded him.

"We won't let you here on your own." Rwby as she activated her scythe.

" **Very well then all of you take care of the Grimm but the heartless are mine."** Ansem said as he ran towards the heartless and began to slash towards them.

The team of Rwby and Pyrrha began to take down the Ursa but was able to take down a few. They went to look at Ansem and were surprised by what they saw.

 **(Insert The 13 struggle)**

Ansem was making rapid strikes to short heartless that caused them to disappear in shadows leaving what looked like hearts going to his blades. He then jumped on top of the huge one and slashed the throat and that caused it to destroyed. He then threw his blades in the air and yelled out.

 **THUNDAGA!**

A huge bolt of lightning appeared and destroyed the one his left. He then grabbed his keyblade quickly went to the back of the heartless and slash them down with ease. After that he snapped his fingers and two portals appeared and two nobodies with cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the hands are visible. The creature's black, featureless, pointed feet sprout out from the legs of the jumpsuit **(5).** Both spread out and did the same blade movements and soon noon were left and they left as well. 

" **That's the last of them let's go."** Ansem said and his keyblades disappeared and led the group to leave the forest as their ride arrived.

Scene Change

Ansem was at the and kept eating his ice cream as he kept on staring at the moon as it started to move apart.

The door open and Pyrrha was standing behind him.

 **"What do you want this time?** " Ansem said as he turned around and saw Pyrrha bowing.

"Please teach me how to use the blade. I know and it will take long but please. Pyrrha said as Ansem began to walk towards her.

" **Very well then but know this once you go this path there will be no turning back understand."** Ansem and Pyrrha nodded her head in determination.

Then Ansem activated oblivion and grabbed the blade to let her grab the handle.

" **Touch the blade and we will begin step one of your training."** Ansem said and Pyrrha touched it and a light came in contact with her and went inside her heart.

"Now what?" Pyrrha said.

" **Tomorrow we will begin, for now you must rest."** Ansem said and Pyrrha nodded her head and began to leave.

As she left Ansem turned around and looked at the moon.

" **And now."** And in a sudden movement he pointed his blade at the sky and bright green light appeared and shot straight at night sky and then a moon appeared but with a massive hole in the middle of it while the outer was the color yellow(5). He then took out oathkeeper. And soon both blades let out the hearts that were in the blades and were now going to the moon as if it was filling the hole up.

" **Yes Kingdom hearts rejoice now and feast on the hearts that I offer you, and shine your pale moonlight on this poor world and grant me to once again have my heart!"** Ansem said as he raised his arms to the moon.

Scene change

In rwby's dorm room it was a calm night before they turned in and turned off the lights to go to sleep.

"Uhh girls is the moon supposed to be a heart with a hole on it?" Ruby said as she looked at it.

Soon the rest of the team appeared to see it and was surprised at the sight.

"Who did this, it's impossible is that?" Weiss said with her eyes wide open.

"Kingdom Hearts but how?" Blake said as she stared at the moon.

"So what Naruto said it's true then." Yang said as she remembered what Ansem said if the moon was complete.

Scene Change

Velvet was about to go to bed but then she saw the moon and quickly ran to take a picture on her camera.

Scene Change

Ozpin was staring at his work and decided to drink his mug and turned to see the moon but as he turned he spit his drink out as he saw the moon. He soon fixed himself as he glared at the heart shaped moon.

"So you managed to get this far then get ready Salem soon we will have a massive problem." Ozpin said as he kept on looking at it towards the night.

 **Chapter Over**

 **AN: here's another chapter done thank you all so much.**

 **Expect another one real soon. Like, Follow, and please let me get some reviews please thank you.**

 **AN: (1) since Xemnas voice actor is the narrator from Soul calibur V I thought it was a good idea to put it on before every match.**

 **(2): Dusk nobodies.**

 **(3):Soldier heartless.**

 **(4): Large body heartless**

 **(5): Samurai nobody**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(_ _ **Bold**_ _)-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking or speaking from a mic or com**

 **The Forgotten Huntsman ch 7**

 **Previously:** **Ozpin was staring at his work and decided to drink his mug and turned to see the moon but as he turned he spit his drink out as he saw the moon. He soon fixed himself as he glared at the heart shaped moon.**

" **So you managed to get this far then get ready Salem soon we will have a massive problem." Ozpin said as he kept on looking at it towards the night.**

 **Chapter start**

It was morning and everyone was in the amphitheater waiting for an announcement from the headmaster.

"Did you guys see the moon last night? A random student asked his friends.

"What was up with that anyway." A student asked but then the doors opened and in came Ozpin with Goodwitch at his side.

" **Good morning students I am pleased to announce that the Vytal Festival will soon be here.** " He let that in as the students cheer for the event.

" **Soon students from the other kingdom and academies will arrive to prove themselves that their the best. Now regarding of moon you all have nothing to worry about for nothing will come out of it."** Ozpin said to calm them down but silently put teeth together at the last part.

" **Now there won't be class today so that you can all enjoy the festivities."** Ozpin said and everyone cheered and left so they can enjoy the festival.

As he turned around he went back to his office so that he can make a few calls while Glynda was looking worried about him.

" _Is it about that moon or about Naruto?_ " Glynda thought as she remembered her old student.

Flashback begin

At the arena was Naruto without his jacket wearing only his gloves a red shirt blue pants and boots. While on the other side was Glynda Goodwitch and both were getting tired of the match.

"Hirra" Shouted Naruto as he shot red flames from his chakrams to try to throw them at Glynda .

She did dodge one and blocked the other.

"Got you this time." Naruto as he grabbed his chakram to slash the other one and setted both of them on fire and threw them at her.

"No you don't" Glynda said as she used her crop to move the debris and shot down at him.

He tried to block them but there was too much and took the hit and got laid on the ground with his chakrams embedded on the steel floor.

Match over winner Glynda Goodwitch!

Naruto laid on the ground as Glynda came towards him with her hand at him so he could take it.

He took her hand and raised himself up and Glynda shook his hand.

"I am impressed Mr. Uzumaki this is the the first time in a long time since a student made it to get my bar to the orange section before."

They both stared at the screen and saw that Naruto was at the red while Glynda was at the orange. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a wide smile.

"Gee thanks."

Flashback over

Glynda then realized she going to memory lane and kept on walking towards Ozpin.

Scene change

We see team Rwby walking around the city of vale seeing everyone getting ready the festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she spread her arms spreading around the place 

Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said uneasy about Weiss's behavior.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as she crossed her arms

Weiss: "Quiet, you!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"So why are we at the docks again?" Yang asked.

"It smells like fish over here." Ruby said covering her nose. While Blake eyes went to stars as she smelled the fish.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said with a cheeky smile.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said in a non tone voice

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said as they kept on walking and stopped by a store that was broken in and police officers were there.

"What happen here?" Weiss asked the officer.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer said to his partner.

"You thinking the White Fang?" the officer said taking off his glasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said closing her eyes.

"What's your problem?" Blake said glaring at Weiss.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said getting closer to Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake countered her statement.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said trying to prove her point.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said trying to end the argument.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The faunus said as he jumps off and hits the dock running

"You no-good stowaway!" That sailor said as he tried to catch up to him.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The faunus said as he tried to eat a banana upside down. He came down and began running pass the team.

The team tried to catch up to them but they crashed into someone on the way there.

"Um... hello. Sorry for bumping into you." Ruby said

"Uhh are you... okay?" Yang asked the girl.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." the girl said.

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again.

"Do you... wanna get up?"

"Yes! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera.

Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

Weiss: "I'm Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

"And I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny said with a bright smile. 

"You already said that." Weiss said in frustration.

Penny paused for a moment. "So I did!"

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny

"I'm here to participate in the tournament." Penny did a salute "I'm combat ready!"

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament? Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."  
Weiss said with a smirk.  
"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said

Weiss gasped and crossed her arms "It's a combat skirt! Ruby then ran over to her side "Yeah!" They both gave a high five.

Weiss the realized something "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked confused about it.

"The one who was running away from the law." Weiss said.

"I don't know but if you want I can help you all let's go." Penny said as the team began to move away they didn't that they were being watched on the roof. Ansem was looking at who were going to be at the festival until he saw penny and sensed something strange about her but found something interesting.

" **My my a hollow puppet that managed to grow a heart, just imagine that."** Ansem said as he kept on staring at the girl.

" **I wonder if this has something to do with the festival." Ansem as he jumped down to start walking around town.**

Scene Change

Back at team RWBY's dorm Schnee Heiress and Blake kept on arguing about the faunus from the docks.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss kept on arguing her statement

"That is the problem!" Blake said back to her.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said almost shouting out loud.

Blake got up from her bed "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss said clenching her teeth.

Blake yelled out "You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby said as she tried to calm Weiss down.

"No!" Weiss yelled out and walked back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss screamed out and Blake has had it.

Blake: "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" And just like that the cat fell out of the bag figuratively that is.

Silence dropped down on the moment. Weiss slowly backed away,

Blake realizes what she had said "I... I..." Blake couldn't say any words and just ran out the door and slammed it. As she slammed the door at the side was Ansem listening in on what happen and just stared at Blake leaving.

He activated his portal and left.

 **Scene Change**

Blake was outside staring at a stone statue at the academy as she took off her bow only to for two cat ears to appear and start to move.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Blake stared up and saw the Faunus they met from the docks.

" **Care to explain as to why not only a student is out during lights out but the leader of a team from Vacuo is here without his team or with the rest of the students from Vacuo?"** both were shocked when a portal appeared and out came Ansem walking towards them.

"Whoa dude I am so sorry I was-" but Ansem raised his hand and smiled at them.

" **Without a teacher going with you."** And that pretty much calmed themselves down.

 **Scene change**

We see team Rwby walking looking around for Blake.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said worried for friend

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself out there ." Weiss said not caring about her teammate.

"Come on Weiss, she's one of our teammates."Yang said trying to convince Weiss.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss said.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"Yang said trying to motivate her team.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" 

"Can you just stop about that for one second." Yang yelled.

As they argued they didn't seem to look up on top as Ansem was watching them from the roof of a cafe with Blake and Sun drinking tea.

"So you want to know more about me." Blake said to Sun.

Sun: "Finally, she speaks!" He raised his arms and then looked at Ansem who was drinking his tea.

"Nearly two days and she gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"Blake and Ansem gave him a firm look

"Yeah, just like that." Sun pointed at the two of them.

" **So is there something you want to get off your system?"** Ansem said as he finished his tea. Blake and she took a deep breath.

"Are you both familiar with the White Fang?" Blake began to explain that she was once a member of the White Fang when it was a peace group doing riots. But when the White Fang changed leadership and became violent she decided to leave them behind.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

" _ **Hmm Ozpin must have known about this if she was able to get into beacon with what she has done.**_ **"** Ansem thought as he kept on thinking about she got in knowing Ozpin he would have known this ahead of time.

" **I believe that the White Fang are behind the robberies."** Ansem said and as Blake was about to tell him no he resumed his statement.

" **If the White Fang are against humanity then what better way to do it than stealing what they need to defend themselves."** Ansem said.

"How do we know that it's true then." Sun said as he and Blake looked at Ansem as he put down his tea.

" **We go to the docks where they bring dust and if i'm right they will go there and steal it all."** Ansem and then decided to go there.

 **Scene change**

We see team Rwby continuing walking around town trying to find their friend.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested while everyone gave her a dead look.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said. 

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as they kept on walking. 

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang told her not knowing someone familiar was behind her.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" The team turned around and saw Penny smiling at them.

"What you all up to today" Penny asked the team and explained the situation.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny asked the group while they were staring at her.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked Penny while she points to her head.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said and Yang laughed a bit.

"What cat ears? She wears a… boooohhh..." Yang said as she quickly realized it. Then Weiss thought of an idea.

"Why don't we split up I go with Yang while you go with your friend." Weiss said looking at Yang as she got the message.

"What?" Ruby as she turned around and didn't see them. So she decided to take Penny with her.

 **Scene change**

We see Blake and Sun at the pier with Ansem to see if what he said was true.

" **I will be on the roof to provide support."** He activated his guns and put them together to make it into a rifle and disappeared to find a sniping position on one of the buildings close by.

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp came a few people wearing what looked like grimm masks and in came the man ansem tried to stop at the store

"Oh no..." Blake said with her eyes wide open

"Is that them?" sun asked Blake.

"Yes it's them." Blake said with her head and ears down.

Ansem had his sites at Roman's head and was about to pull the trigger until someone showed up.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" as Roman kept on looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat "What the- Oh, for f-"

Ansem continued to see her trying to talk to the members of the Fang but instead they see him laugh instead.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked Blake.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said narrowing her eyes.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said as he fired his cane to the ground separating them apart.

Ansem saw this and began shooting at some of the white fang members luckily he was able to shoot at the legs causing them to fall down.

Ruby was able to see this and quickly went to aid Blake. Roman saw this was about to shot her and pulled the trigger not being able to see the hit she closed her eyes waiting to take the hit but no. she opened her eyes and saw a barrier with a heart logo and another symbol appeared and saw Ansem appeared with a massive weapon in hand.

It has a smooth, white handle with a grey spike set in its pommel. The guard is a pale yellow semi-circle with four small notches in its outer edge. The lower part of the main blade is thick and has concave sides, each side being lined by three small notches. The blade is pale blue and has blue-grey edges. The lower half of the blade is decorated by two small, light blue diamonds. The tip of the Lunatic is a blue ring with dark-blue edges and lined by seven spikes. The tip is connected to the main blade by a pale yellow symbol (1).

" **Ruby what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your friends."** Ansem said as he turned his face around to see her. He turned around and saw that Sun was trying to face Roman with what looked like shotgun nunchucks.

" **No matter just get you and your friends out of here I will deal with them."** he then ran towards a group of grunts with their guns aiming right at them he was able to slash at them and caused them to get pushed back.

Ansem then saw Roman heading towards and went in front of him and decked him in the face causing Roman to look at him.

"Hey who was that." He then saw Ansem right in the face and stepped back.

"Y-y-you I thought they were lying about you?" Roman said and was looking for a way to leave.

" **You thought wrong."** Ansem and raised his claymore down on him until.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny said as she ran towards Ruby to check on her.

"Penny, get back!" Penny was looking at the area and saw Roman and Ansem but as she saw Ansem her green eyes became red and tried to punch Ansem only for him to dodge the hit but she maintained her focus on him letting Roman escape.

Ruby: "Penny, wait! Stop! He's our friend." Ruby yelled at only for Penny to turn around to look at her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" She said and pushed Ansem away so that she can space from them both. From her back a sword came out only for it to form to multiple blades that started to go after him using his weapon to block them and he went to slash her with his weapon. She quickly put her blades in a circle and a green blast came towards him. The blast was strong it caused a hole where he was.

" **Up here!"** Ansem yelled as he was on top of the bullhead that was from the White Fang as he had a planned on how to get rid of them. Penny then aimed at him and as she fired he moved at the other bullhead that caused the one he was on to split in half. He moved to another and Penny fired but moved at the last second as it was also cut in half.

" _ **Now that the issue is over now to deal with the puppet.**_ **"** Ansem thought as he ran towards her and slashed her front but moved at the last second but was able to hit her as he saw a bit of machine. Penny saw this and began to run off. Just as he was about to go after her the rest of team Rwby arrived with police cars arrived to see Ansem with Ruby,Blake, and Sun together. Ruby saw Weiss walking towards Blake.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said trying to get her away from Blake.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked her.

"Four hours" Sun said. Weiss just facepalm.

"Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried while Ansem didn't care.

Weiss: "I don't care."

"You don't?" Blake said with her eyes widen.

"So were you hurt at all I mean look at this mess." Yang said as she looked at the remains of the docks.

"Umm no not really I was with Ansem,Blake, and Sun wait where's Penny. Ruby said as she was looking for her but couldn't find her. Meanwhile Yang was looking at Ansem and was walking towards him.

Then Yang and Ansem stared at each other until Yang ran towards him and hugged him while Ansem looked surprised.

"Thank you so much." Yang said as she hugged Ansem hard and Ansem didn't know ow to take since he doesn't have a heart.

At the street there was a car with penny inside with someone inside it.

You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." the person said inside the car.

"I know, sir." Penny said as she lowered her head down.

"Penny, your time will come… and next time you won't miss." the person as he drove off.

 **Scene Change**

We see Ozpin staring at his scroll as a message came out.

" **QUEEN HAS PAWNS.** "

"Hmmm..." Ozpin said as something else stepped up to his plate with what he has. 

**Scene Change**

Roman torchwick was at his hideout looking at some of his plans and then someone was behind him.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon… Cinder" Roman said as he saw someone behind him.

She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. In "Black and White", she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder said to Roman.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. Oh and another thing you didn't also say that he was going to be there as well."

"And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. And don't worry about him he will won't cause any trouble" Cinder said as a fireball appeared from her hand and gave an evil smirk.

 **Scene Change  
**

Pyrrha was standing on the roof looking at Kingdom hearts as she was wondering what is going on until a portal appeared and Ansem appeared with something behind his arms.

" **Are you ready to continue your training with the blade."** Ansem said as he saw Pyrrha getting ready.

"Let me get my weapon first." Pyrrha said as she ran to get her weapon but Ansem put his hand on the way.

" **No you don't have to for I have what you need for your training."** He then gave pyrrha what he had behind his hand and threw it at her. What she caught was a Wooden sword. The handle is a dark brown in coloration, same for the tip. Teeth are placed unevenly on both sides, held together by rope, same as the hilt (2). Pyrrha saw it and gave it a bland look while Ansem had smirk on his face.

"You serious?" Pyrrha said as she gave weapon one last look at it. Ansem nodded.

" **Yes and to make feel good I will do this for you."** He then summoned another blade that didn't look like his other blades. It consists of a honey-covered honey pot handle with a model of a tree trunk as the blade's shaft. The end of the key consists of a branch with a beehive being the teeth (3).

" **Now let's begin."** And they both got into their stances and began to clash their weapons.

 **Chapter end**

 **AN: Another one done and we are done with season 1 of RWBY and now we will go to season 2. Now the pairings here are the results.**

 **Pyrrha: 5**

 **Yang: 5**

 **Ruby:5  
Now that we are basically at a tie we will do this you will say which one and the reason why and has to be a good reason. Like,Follow, And please review thank you.**

 **AN**

 **(1):Saix's Claymore**

 **(2): Birth by sleep wooden keyblade.**

 **(3) Sweet memories keyblade**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: hello everyone here is the another chapter of The Forgotten Huntsman in season two of Rwby enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

" _Bold"-thoughts_

 **Bold-Ansem talking or speaking from a mic or com**

 **The Forgotten Huntsman Ch 8**

"The Vytal Festival is soon upon and you might not know it but history can be made when you all may not know it." The teacher took a sip from his coffee and quickly moved to another direction. The teacher has messy green hair and brown eyes. He wears a disheveled white shirt that is partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"I mean can anyone explain why we have this festival to begin with?" Oobleck asked the class and Pyrrha raised her hand.

"The Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms. Every two years, a Kingdom would be chosen to open its doors to the world, allowing citizens from every corner of Remnant to meet and indulge in one another's cultures." Pyrrha said as Oobleck nodded his head in a rapid pace.

"Yes, Yes and even to this day there some historic moments that even some moments that people still remember to this day. Oobleck said as he went back to his desk and took another sip.

"For example did you all know that in our thirty ninth annual Vytal Festival we not only had the best match in probably in a long time and not only that it was the first and only one match so far that dealt with a student from Atlas, Beacon, and a teacher from signal." Oobleck said that last part and that caught the attention on everyone since no teacher participated in the festival before.

"And who were involved in the match Professor?" Weiss said and Oobleck turned around said.

"Well for the one that was from Atlas was none other than Winter schnee, your sister Weiss Schnee." Oobleck said and Weiss was stunned since she has never heard her sister take part of this. Then Ruby raised her hand and asked the Professor.

"And who was the teacher in the match was he cool?" Ruby asked with wide eyes wondering if the teacher was someone they know. Oobleck took another sip.

"How can I say this without insulting him." He looked up in thought.

"He was a dusty, old crow…" And with that both Ruby and Yang both stood up with a loud voice.

"WHAAT!" and everyone told them to stay quiet and sat back down. Oobleck stared at them and moved around.

"Yes and the student from this academy was considered the best huntsman of his year and lived by what a huntsman stands for and next class as to celebrate the Vytal festival I will show the match as to prepare you all. The bell rang and and everyone left for lunch.

 **Scene Change**

We see a portal appear around a street alley and Ansem appeared out of it with his hood up and began walking across the street and as he walked he saw a store called "Tukson's Book Trade". And that the windows were darken but was able to see someone in. He walked in and closed the door and couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw a man with a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns. With it he had six gunshot wounds from his chest with him bleeding and his arms with claws laying down slowly breathing.

" **Who did this to you?"** Ansem said and the man as he went to try and heal him but he grabbed his hand and used his final breath to answer him.

"A man with gray eyes and gray hair with a girl that has light, mint-green hair. You won't miss them but they are-" with that the man died in the ground with his eyes open succumbing to the wound and died.

Ansem then laid him on the ground and summoned Oathkeeper and pointed at the body.

" **Your death may have been in vain but your heart will be in a greater purpose."** A bright blast of light came out and pointed at his chest leaving his body to disappear and a heart to appear and went to his keyblade. He then went the door and flipped the sign to "closed" and activated his portal and left.

 **Scene Change.**

Ansem appeared out of his portal and began walking around and saw Ozpin and Glynda walking towards the Academy's Cafeteria and decided to be known.

" **Well good to see you both in the after all you are always stuck in that office of your's."** Ansem said and both turned around and saw Ansem walking towards them. Ozpin saw him and hid his glare with his glasses and frown by drink his cup

"Well good afternoon Ansem I hope you are enjoying it as you wanted it." Glynda said trying to sound stern.

" **I am thank you for this year's class of future hunters are entertaining to see.** " Ansem said this and saw some thing fly off from the roof with what looked like blonde hair.

" **As I said entertaining."** Ansem said as they went to the cafeteria Ozpin was about to open the door but was stopped **.**

" **Please Allow me."** Ansem said and as he open the door a piece of cake flew out and landed on Ozpin covering his face except his eyes for his glasses kept him enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. 

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" And she used her crop to fix the room and Ozpin face. As Glynda finished fixing the room Yang came crashing down and was about to make a harsh landing and closed her eyes but didn't feel the impact. Then Yang opened her eyes and saw that Ansem was carrying her in a princess style.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Yang said until Ansem dropped her on the ground and ran back to her team and friends. Glynda was about to lecture them but Ozpin stop her.

"Let it go." Ozpin said

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said as they stared at the group.

"And they will be, but right now they're still why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said as he walked off.

" **That may be but for how long for when you are around and give them the orders."** Ansem said causing Ozpin to stop to look at him and Ansem stared back at him.

"And remember you still owe my a condition." Ansem told Ozpin.

"Yes." Ozpin said and he kept walking and Glynda walked behind him.

 **Scene Change**

Pyrrha was was walking back to her dorm room to rest before she starts her training again with Ansem and remembers some of the advice he gave to her.

 **Flashback sequence**

Pyrrha and Ansem were clashing each other with the weapons seeing that Pyrrha was only holding it with minimal strength. As she leaped up to do a downward slash Ansem dodged it and made slash up to block the attack that made their weapons created sparks.

" **Focus put more strength on the blade."** Ansem said as he pushed the blade closer to her face. Pyrrha pushed back and tried to use her semblance to make distance. Ansem was running back towards her and she tried again but couldn't do it. And then he went down and the blade to her neck.

" **Do not always believe that your semblance alone will help you in battle. For these keyblades are made of something much more different from metal."** Ansem said as he made his blade disappear. Pyrrha stared at him then at her hand.

"And when will get my own blade?" Pyrrha said and Ansem looked at her then walked towards her.

" **The only way for you to have your blade is when your heart says that you're ready for the burden on having it."** Ansem said as he pointed to where her heart is.

" **Only then your blade will appear."** Ansem said as he activated his portal and began to leave.

" **Tomorrow we will keep on training your blade work and maybe we could work on something new**." Pyrrha raised her head only to see him gone.

 **Flashback over**

Pyrrha realized that it was getting late and quickly ran to the roof to begin her training with Ansem.

 **Scene change**

Up on the roof Ansem was staring at the heart shaped moon.

" **Very soon I will be the person who I once was."** Ansem said as he looked at the moon.

" **Finally I will have a heart at last."** Ansem said and Pyrrha appeared.

" **You have arrived. Now we will start with a new lesson."** As he said that 4 training dummies appeared. He then looked at one of them and extended his hand.

" **Fire!"** And a fireball appeared and blasted at the dummy.

"Is that your semblance?"Pyrrha said in shock. Ansem shooked his head.

" **No this is something much complex than a semblance that Huntsman use."** Ansem said and soon they began their training.

" **First with fire you have to take a deep breath first then imagine something burning inside of you then."** Ansem took a deep breath then made a straight punch and fire came out and hit the other target.

" **Now you try."** Ansem as he took a few steps back one more step for extra measure.

Pyrrha took the information and began to do exactly that and when she did only a small flame appeared from her fist. Ansem facepalm

" **We have work to do."** Ansem said as they began training.

 **Later**

Pyrrha was staring at the as her hands and knees were at the ground as sweat was running down her head.

She raised her head and saw Ansem's hand. She took it stand up.

" **Well the good thing is that you can use it the bad however."** He stared at the targets but weren't damaged as the around them was burn marks with some flame moving around.

" **We need to teach you how to aim."** Ansem said and Pyrrha laughed at that.

" **That is all for today you can rest for now."** Ansem said and Pyrrha smiled and left. As she left Ansem continued to stare and began to see kingdom hearts filling itself up with the hearts.

 **Scene change**

It was morning and everyone was in Oobleck class ready to see the match he promised to show. Ruby and the rest of team Rwby were talking to each other wondering who the student was.

"Who do you guys think it will be?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"It won't matter who it will be for my money will be on Winter." Weiss said crossing her arms knowing that winter will win the match.

"I'm with my uncle Qrow there's no way he will lose this one he always wins." Ruby said going on her uncle's side.

"Me too." Yang both holding handmade mini flags with the words Uncle Q.

"I will wait until we see what all three can do." Blake said.

In less than a minute Oobleck came in with mug on his hand.

"Alright class prepare to see history in the making." Then he put a few codes in they were ready to see the historic match.

 **Video start/flashback**

 _We see both Oobleck and professor Port sitting as commentary to see the match._

" _Well that was a splendid match the way those two in the arena should be proud of themselves" Port said to Oobleck and to the crowd as they cheered._

" _That's right but there is one more match to end this festival and that is the triple threat match with miss Winter Schnee, signal's academy own Qrow Branwen, and a student from our own academy." Oobleck said and the crowd were cheering and screaming of excitement._

"Wow people were excited for the match weren't they?" Ruby said as the image of Winter, Qrow,and the beacon academy symbol appeared as a triangle.

"Shush I'm watching here." Weiss said as she saw her sister walking towards the arena.

" _Making her way to the arena is Atlas own Ice queen Winter Schnee!" Port said as the crowd were cheering for her._

 _Winter wearing her atlas uniform with her hair tied up into a bun leaving a bit of it on her eyes with determined look on her face with her saber at her side._

 _Then out came Qrow wearing a white shirt with a ruined cape and black pants and boots with a cross necklace with a sword on his hand leaning on his shoulder._

" _The teacher from Signal academy and member of team STRQ Qrow Branwen" Oobleck said as Qrow said as Qrow took out a flask from somewhere and began to drink only for it to be confiscated._

" _Branwen." Winter said with a deadpan voice._

" _Ice queen." Qrow said and Winter made a sound by clenching her teeth._

 _Then the lights around the arena went out until a spotlight appeared and at the the entrance there was a violinist with a red jacket he played a few notes until he also disappeared as the person was a hologram shocking the crowd._

"What was that for?" Blake asked until.

 _ **Insert "Shinsuke Nakamura's rising sun"**_

 _The sound of a violin began to play then an more violins appeared and began to play with it and kept on building up until long screech was heard and then a catchy tune and he appeared._

 _The person was a blood red jacket with a black undershirt, black pants and boots fingerless gloves. Hooked on his pants were his chakrams and the lights came back revealing the person having blonde hair with three whiskers_

"No way is that?" Ruby whispered to Yang as she had her eyes wide open.

"It is him." Yang as tears were about to come out from her eyes.

 _That person was Naruto was walking his way to the ring while dancing to the rhythm._

" _On his way to the arena is "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Naruto Uzumaki. Port said as the whole arena were cheering on._

" _Wait can you hear the crowd for a second." Oobleck said as they started to hear the crowd._

" _Incredible they are singing with the violin." Port as they heard the crowd singing with the violins._

"That's kind of awesome I like it." Yang said as she heard the crowd singing with the instrument

 _As Naruto got to the arena he looked at Winter then at Qrow. He then punched the ground as fireworks appeared with the last one said "Vytal Festival."_

" _Now the rules are simple last one with the bar not in the red is the winner now let's see the arena." Port said as the screen were spinning around and saw that one side was a forest setting while the other is at a beach filled with water and sand._

 _Winter took out her saber and Qrow looked ready and Naruto unhooked his Chakrams and and stared at the both of them. Then the countdown began until a loud sound appeared_

 _ **Fight began**_

 _And all three of them began to clash._

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **AN: Ahh cliffhangers am I right next chapter will be the fight between the three. Thank you for staying on with this new we are at the second season of rwby and lets what happens.**

 **Pairings**

 **Pyrrha:6**

 **Yang:5**

 **Ruby:6**

 **Please like follow and review please thank you all so much**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone another chapter thank you all so much we are so close on getting 100 followers thank you all so much so let's not wait shall we, let's begin. Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing.**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

" _Bold"-thoughts_

 **The Forgotten Huntsman Ch 9**

 **Previously:** _"Now the rules are simple last one with the bar not in the red is the winner now let's see the arena." Port said as the screen were spinning around and saw that one side was a forest setting while the other is at a beach filled with water and sand._

 _Winter took out her saber and Qrow looked ready and Naruto unhooked his Chakrams and and stared at the both of them. Then the countdown began until a loud sound appeared_

 _ **Fight began**_

 _And all three of them began to clash._

 **Chapter begin**

 _All three began to run towards each other but Winter quickly went to slash at Qrow and blocked it until Naruto came to make a slash at Winter while the other was blocking a slash from Qrow. He stopped it caused him to jump back._

" _Well I'm impressed you must be special if you are going up against us." Winter said as she began to go after Naruto._

" _Well what can I say I aim to impress." Naruto said as he slash and dodging Winter slashing attacks as they moved towards the beach part of the arena and ended with the two of them near the water with Qrow running behind them. Winter ran near the water and stabbed her blade down. Naruto and Qrow stopped to see what she was doing until they say a symbol on the ground._

" _Is she really using her semblance on him just because he made it that far"_ Weiss thought as she saw her family's symbol for the glyphs.

" _Oh what's this Winter Schnee is using her semblance against Naruto let's see what happens." Oobleck said as something began to come out. Naruto covered his eyes from the ice shards that appeared out of nowhere until the figure appeared._

 _It was a knight of white with a sword and shield standing there until it began to unsheathed his blade and stared at Naruto as he tightly grasped his chakrams._

" _This knight will keep you out of the equation for at least a while." Winter said as she pointed her blade at Naruto and as the knight saw this he ran towards Naruto as Winter went towards Qrow._

" _It's all yours kid!" Qrow said as he ran off to not take part of it._

" _Great." Naruto said moved to not get slashed. He jumped back away from the knight he powered up his chakrams so that the blades were covered in flames._

"Burn baby! _" Naruto yelled out as he threw his chakrams that were spinning in fire the knight put up his shield to block but the chakrams were still there in flames._

"Gotcha _" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as the chakrams exploded causing the shield to be destroyed as the chakrams came back to Naruto._

" _Impossible how was he able to damage the shield'' Winter thought as she saw what happen to her knight._

" _Hey fights over here ice queen!" Qrow said as he kept on trying to fight her. With the knight's shield broken and kneel down Naruto began to counter strike with his chakrams forcing the knight to stay on the defensive with his sword._

" _This is incredible even though it's a summoned from its able to hold itself from Naruto's weapons" Oobleck said as he saw Naruto kept on swinging his chakrams at it._

 _Meanwhile they Winter kept on fighting with Qrow around a forest field slashing around them._

" _This time I will beat you Qrow this I swear." Winter said as she kept on slashing at Qrow. She was able to back Qrow to a tree and was about to finish Qrow._

" _This time I will end this." Winter said as he was prepared to finish him off until._

" _Hey you two!" Naruto yelled at them as they turned around they saw Naruto throwing the body of Winter's knight towards them but Winter was able to dodge it but Qrow got hit with the body and crashed into another tree with snow covering him._

"Uncle no!" Ruby said as she saw her favorite uncle getting tackled by a knight made of snow.

"He was able to throw that like it was nothing how is that possible?" Blake said as he just saw someone being able to throw a massive knight out of snow.

" _Incredible Naruto was able to defeat Winter Schnee's knight what strength this young man has!" Port said as the crowd cheered._

" _Now that there's only two of us let's get back to where we left off now shall we" Naruto said as he began to spin his chakrams._

" _You can try." Winter said with a glare._

"Yeah teach that jerk a lesson Winter!" Weiss said with a small flag with winter name with her face as chibi version.

"You can wish but Naruto is going to beat your sister down a notch." Yang said with her own but with Naruto's name and face on it.

"But Yang I thought you were on Qrow's said?" Ruby said with a cap and flag of Qrow.

"Yeah but don't you remember all the times we seen Naruto fight and won." Yang said as Ruby remembered all the times she and her sister saw Naruto fight in spars and tournaments.

"Besides look at our uncle." Yang said as Yang and Ruby saw that their uncle is still under the pile of snow.

" _Alright ice queen try this on to calm your self a notch." Naruto as he jumped up and threw his chakrams in the air and placed his hand at her._

" _Flamethrower!" And a burst of fire came from it heading towards her._

" _No." Winter said as she used her glyphs for a wall of ice to appear and take the damage as it began to melt. But she didn't saw the smirk on Naruto's face as steam began to appear and began to surround the arena._

" _Incredible Naruto mixed his fire with the ice and caused steam to surround the arena not being able to see the fight clearly." Oobleck said through the mic._

" _Indeed well this looks like a steamy situation don't you think?" Port said as Oobleck face palmed by the pun._

 _Winter was looking at her surroundings looking for what looked like a man with two weapons. What she didn't someone was behind her. Soon the mist disappeared and Naruto was behind her with his chakrams hooked to his pants. He raised his hands at her head and hooking his leg to hers and fall face first to the ground_ **(1)** _._

" _What an attack to let's take a look." Oobleck said as they saw the clip of Naruto and Winter with the attack._

 _Naruto then stood up while Winter tried to stand up. He saw that her hair was down out of her bun having her hair fall behind her and covering her right eye. She stood up and tried to stand up with her blade as a crutch. Naruto then saw the screen and saw that Winter was one last hit til she's out. Seeing that naruto picked her up and put her on his shoulder._

" _I'm sorry." And Naruto fell backwards as he moved Winter's body to hit the floor_ _ **(2)**_ _and caused her to lose._

" _Winter Schnee is the first to lose this match." Port said as the medic came to take Winter. Off_

" _Yes maybe she could have stayed longer if she knew how to better use her aura." Oobleck said as the medic arrived._

 _Naruto picked Winter up and dropped her at the stretcher. He was about to leave her until Winter took his hand._

" _Do me a favor will you?" Winter said as she was about to leave."_

" _What is it?" Naruto asked her._

" _Beat him senseless." And with that they took her away._

" _Oh don't worry." Naruto as he saw Qrow getting out of the snow._

" _He's going to regret it." Naruto said unhooking his chakrams and use his flames as a boost to go towards him._

 _Qrow just got of the snow and was about to drink from a spare flask. He opened it and was about to drink it but was the flask was slashed in half by his chakrams while another came at the side and blocked it._

" _That's the best you-" Qrow was punched in the face and crashed into a tree by Naruto as he grabbed his chakrams._

 _He saw that both bars are at orange which means it's at the end of the match. Naruto ran towards Qrow and began to start slashing at him._

" _What's your problem?" Qrow asked Naruto as he kept on slashing._

" _It's about your family." Naruto said as he made a fireball to distraction. Qrow saw this and quickly moved back._

" _Sorry kid I don't have family." Qrow said as Naruto smirked._

" _How cruel I wonder how are they going to react when I tell them how their own uncle Qrow said that?" Naruto said as Qrow's eyes widen._

" _How?"_

" _Qrow Brawen member of team STRQ and brother to." Naruto was about to continue but he had to dodge as Qrow switched his blade for it to form a shotgun._

" _How do you know of this." Qrow said as he moved forward and kept on shooting. Naruto threw a chakram at him as he used for a distraction._

" _Made you look." Naruto said as they began to cross blades._

" _I'll ask again how do you know of this?" Qrow said in anger._

" _Gee it's like you never heard of a thing called "The archives" before. I know what you are. I know what you both are thanks to a journal I found and put the pieces together." Naruto said and made Qrow afraid._

" _But don't worry I won't say a word but just answer me this?" Naruto asked him and Qrow quickly nodded his head._

" _Where were you when Raven left?" Naruto said and Qrow quickly jumped back._

" _It's time to end this now!" Qrow said as his sword began to move as the gears began to move and the blade turned into a scythe._

" _Indeed it is." Naruto said as he hooked his chakrams back and grabbed something from his jacket._

" _What's this is he finished with his new weapon?" Port said as he saw Naruto pull a dark red stick._

"A stick?" Blake said as she saw Naruto take it out.

"I'm surprised we never see him use his scythe before." Yang said as he looked at her uncle.

 _Naruto then twisted the stick and it began to change form._

" _I hope those two are watching this." Naruto said._

 **Insert "I burn" by Jeff and Casey lee Williams**

 _The stick became a short curved handle with a black spike set in its pommel. The tip of the handle is white, and attaches to the base of the scythe's blade, which is roughly diamond-shaped, and is black with gold edges. The blade has a vague triangular shape. The back of the blade sports three spikes—two on the tides that are pale gold and one black on in the middle—that creates a shape to a crown. The black middle spike connects to a red, heart-shaped pattern on the main blade. There is a small, cross-shaped gap in each of the lobes on the heart. The blade's tip ends in a large arrowhead, and a long spike sprouts from the top of this arrowhead and arcs over the rest of the blade. The blade's edges are predominantly pale gold, except for an area near the tip, which is a normal shade of gold. The rest of the blade is black_ **(3).**

 _And with enough aura he had he put all of it out as he was surrounded by bursts of fire. In a burst he quickly went towards Qrow. He slashed at Qrow but rolled out of the way so he hit the tree and caused it burn till it turned to ash._

"Woah that's awesome and that scythe. I wonder how long it took him to make it? What type of metal? Ruby kept on making questions on Naruto's scythe Yang was looking at the screen when he used his fire.

" _Let the flames burn you!" Naruto said as he ran and jumped while twisting and turning his scythe putting Qrow on the defense as they can hear and see the sparks appearing._

 _Naruto moved backed and and lifted his scythe and a wave of fire appeared and was able to hit Qrow and crashed through a rock that caused some rubble. Qrow got out of the rumble and didn't saw Naruto even though he had a massive scythe with him. Naruto then punched him in the gut that caused Qrow's head to go down and Naruto quickly grabbed his head and slammed his head to the ground in front of the rocks_ **(4)** _. With that caused his bar to go down leaving Naruto with his aura nearly at the red._

 **Theme over**

" _Naruto won the fight he is the first triple match in history!" Oobleck said as Naruto raised his arms as he won the fight. Then his team came out and helped him up and raised his arms as Velvet came and took a picture of that. Fireworks came out as the crowd cheered._

 _Naruto then pushed his team a bit far away and then raised his hand and made lifted his right finger and thumb as an L shape._

When Ruby and Yang saw that they couldn't believe that he remembered that sign they made.

 **Flashback**

"Do you really have to go Naruto." a fifteen year old Yang said as she was with her sister and dad to see Naruto leave to Vale.

"I said this already I wanted to this as far as I can remember and besides you're complaining since I am going to Beacon first. But hey you can catch up after all you're just a few steps close to me but not yet." Naruto said with a bag behind him and began to leave to go he took a few steps then he stopped.

"And besides." Naruto said as he raised his hand and made a hand sign.

"No matter where we are even if neither of us can't see each other I will always be at your side and looking at your way. Got it memorized?" Naruto said as he stepped on the ship and waved goodbye and then raised his hand. Yang then raised hers as she saw Naruto leave.

 **Flashback Over.**

Yang then made her hand as that symbol and not so high raised it as well.

"I can't believe it. He managed to take down a general from atlas and one of the best teachers in signal. Weiss said as they kept on looking at the video.

"Yes students even when the odds were at young Uzumaki's favor he was determined to finish this fight." Oobleck said this the door opened and velvet came in yet stopped when she saw Naruto with the old team.

"Ah ms. Velvet since you were at the historic event what were your thoughts on this?" Oobleck asked Velvet as she began to fidget her fingers around.

"Umm." Velvet said until the door open and we see a girl with sunglasses and a barrett appeared.

"Coco" Velvet said as she was walking towards her.

"Velvet what are you doing we have a mission to go to." The girl now known as Coco stopped mid way as she saw her team and him paused at the moment.

"Perhaps Adel would you like to describe this event?" Oobleck.

Coco stood silent for a moment as she saw kept on looking at Naruto.

 **Flashback**

"Is there a reason you wanted to see us ?" Coco said as three members of team CFVN were in Ozpin's office.

"Yes it's the middle of the night and we have to get ready for tomorrow's mission." Velvet said as she was rubbing her eyes and Fox nodded his head.

"Don't worry It's just one simple thing for you three. Ozpin clutched his fingers as he told them what to do.

 **Flashback Over**

"Sorry sir but I don't remember anything." Coco said while not looking directly at him since she has her sunglasses on.

"Now let's go Velvet." Coco said as she grabbed Velvet by the hand and left with her waving goodbye.

 **Scene Change**

In a hideout we see Cinder and her partners were looking over some plans on their attempt to get rid of beacon. Until Cinder scroll turned on as message appeared from it as she opened it and began to read it.

"What is it?" Roman asked her as she kept on reading the message.

"It seems we have an unusual ally in beacon that will help us if we do something in return." Cinder said with confusing eyes.

"Who could that be." The boy with gray hair asked her.

"I don't know?"

 **Scene Change**

Ansem was walking towards the school at night to one of the halls looking for something. As he kept on walking he stopped in one of the halls and saw a tapped door with a keypad. He looked at both sides to see if no one was looking and tapped at the keypad and saw 7 spaces for a password as he began to type the password.

ANOTHER

As he finished typing it the door began to open and a wall appeared until it became stairs and he began to step in as he got in and the door closed behind him. He continued to go down the stairs as he got towards the end he saw a few switches and began to turn them on. Then the lights turned on and a what looked like a lab began to turn on. Everything around was covered of dust.

" **Aerora."** Ansem said and a gust of wind appeared and began to get rid of the dust and webs. Ansem then pressed another switch and a computer began to turn on with another password and he began to type another password

NOBODY

And the computer turned on and all the files he got were all saved. The heartless, nobodies, the grimm, and all the information on kingdom hearts everything was safe.

" **Everything looks like it has been saved, that's good then there is a chance I can finish and fix this once and for all.** " Ansem said as he looked at his information. He opened one of the sheets and saw a journal there in glass case. He opened it looked over it and saw that it was full of notes.

" **Yes he hasn't found it."** Ansem said as he put the book back and began to work on his project. He went back to his computer and began to do a scan on kingdom Hearts. Soon it finished and the progress appeared on screen.

" **Kingdom hearts download 40% left till completion."** The computer said and Ansem smiled.

" **Yes soon just a little bit more time. Keep on absorbing these hearts I offer you. Now to continue my research."** Ansem said as he began to continue his work he left behind.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: After a long time I have managed to finish another chapter thank you all for waiting for this and I hope this is enough for all of you. For the pairing it will be announced when we get to the dance episode and this is it so far.**

 **Pyrrha: 7**

 **Ruby: 7**

 **Yang: 6**

 **One more thing I have made a collab story with Stigma13 called The Rider From The Future and I hope you can all read and review it as well I hope you like it. Please like,follow, and review thank you all.**

 **(1):The Miz skull crushing Finale**

 **(2):Brock lesnar's F5**

 **(3):Marluxia's Hallowed Lotus from 358/2 days**

 **(4):Randy Orton RKO**


End file.
